


【CE】Ein Fichtenbaum steht einsam 孤杉立高寒（现代黑帮AU，ABO）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Charles, CE, M/M, Omega!Erik
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>题目出自于钱钟书的文章《西洋批评家眼里的中国诗》中对海涅这首诗的题目翻译。下面这首诗的中文译文是我以钱老对题目的五言译法为开端，结合参考了各版翻译以及英文翻译后所译的拙劣之作。<br/>整个故事的构思一直点点滴滴，不太顺畅。但正好另一篇CE文的大纲进入了瓶颈，才有了现在这篇文。拙作望你们喜欢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ein Fichtenbaum steht einsam**

**A Palm-Tree**

**By Heine**

Ein Fichtenbaum steht einsam

**A single fir-tree, lonely,**

孤杉立高寒，

 

Im Norden auf kahler Höh.

**On a northern mountain height,**

矗于秃山巅。 

 

Ihn schläfert; mit weißer Decke

**Sleeps in a white blanket,**

游离沉梦里，

 

Umhüllen ihn Eis und Schnee.

**Draped in snow and ice.**

冰雪蔓其颜。

 

Er träumt von einer Palme,

**His dreams are of a palm-tree,**

惚见棕榈现， 

 

Die, fern im Morgenland,

**Who, far in eastern lands.**

遥立日出间。

 

Einsam und schweigend trauert

**Weeps, all alone and silent,**

哀于孤与默，

 

Auf brennender Felsenwand.

**Among the burning sands.**

独立灼之岩。

 

 

**第一章**

 

Donato很少会像今天这样紧张，他正站在一扇门前，这扇门在过去的四年里每天都会向他打开。他站的很直，直的有些滑稽，因为根本没有人看着他。他的右手拿着一份文件，他小心翼翼的，尽可能的保持着纸张的平整，即使他知道这其实无关紧要。他真的很少会这样，哪怕是在他用刀子捅穿了他继父的脖子的时候。

门还是打开了，“La vita non è tutta rosa*，”Donato在心里想着，“人生总要遇到一些挑战的。”

房间里暖和的很，也许对Donato来说，有些太暖和了。他跨进了房间，步履稳健，一如既往的停在了桌子前五步的地方，那里的地毯花纹他闭着眼睛都能画出来。房间很大，桌子很大，那把椅子也很大，它们将所有的东西都衬托的有些小。今天似乎有些特别，他要见的人并没有如往常一般坐在那把椅子里。壁炉前的单人沙发看上去是个非常舒适的地方，Charles Xavier，Xavier家族的灵魂正随意的陷在这堆柔软的织物里。 **他** 非常的安静，正在低头读着什么，跳跃在壁炉里火光时不时的打在 **他** 的身上，把 **他** 整个人都照的暖洋洋的。可Donato知道，所有人都知道，这个男人，远不是用“暖洋洋”就可以形容的。即使到如今，Donato还是偶尔会非常的好奇，他从来没有在这个男人身上感受到过任何一丝Alpha惯有的压迫感，那种天生的居高临下的优越感从来不会出现在 **他** 的身上。但没有一个人会因此而觉得 **他** 弱小，反而，Xavier家族从没有像今天这样繁荣过。

“看起来今天有些特殊，Donato，你一般在开口前不会考虑那么久。”

坐在沙发里的男人没有抬头， **他** 翻过了一页书，小心的夹好了书签，然后抬起头，暖色调的火光把 **他** 浅蓝色的眼睛衬的有点儿深。Donato立即下移了视线，他也是一个Alpha，但不管多少次，他早就已经习惯自己在这方面的怯弱了。

“我们没有找到他，先生，我很抱歉。”Donato根本没有试图解释， **他** 不需要听解释。

Donato用眼睛的余光看见 **他** 将书放在了一旁的茶几上， **他** 的手指在书上轻轻的拍打了两下。两下，看起来并不是很糟糕。

“很欣慰，你总算记得‘解释’不存在于这个房间里。可它同样也不需要道歉，Donato，道歉是失败者对自己失败后的自我安慰。”

 **他** 站了起来，走到Donato的面前，他花了很大很大的力气才没有让自己后退，房间里真的太热了。 **他** 停了一会儿，似乎在给Donato思考的时间，Donato不确定自己是否应该开口，也不确定自己应该说些什么。随着一声若有若无的叹息，他手里的文件被抽走了，Donato有些绝望的看着这几张一路上他都拼命想保持整洁的纸张现在歪歪扭扭的出现在了 **他** 的手上。Donato感觉自己的心脏就是那几张纸，被 **他** 随意的翻动着。

“你可以退下了，Donato，你今天的工作已经完成了，去休息吧，让他们也去吧。”

Donato猛的抬起了头，不可思议的看着 **他** 慢慢走到了桌子后面，坐了下来，就像 **他** 听完的是一些无关紧要的汇报一样。今天，当Donato踏入这扇门之前，他想象过很多场景，它们基本都很糟糕。但他现在要为自己贫瘠的想象力而哭泣了，他从不知道会糟糕成这样。

“我可以找到他的，先生。”Donato可以忍受任何东西，唯独不能接受这个， **他** 的漠视。“我只是还需要时间。”

“告诉我，Donato，我们为什么需要他。” **他** 整个人都埋在黑夜赐给这个房间的阴影中，可 **他** 的声音还是那么具有安抚性，瞬间就把Donato有些焦虑的情绪压了下去。

他考虑了一会儿，“因为Erik Lehnsherr是Shaw最得力的臂膀，现在他反水了，没人知道他手上有什么，但每一个人都想要。”他回答的有些小心翼翼。

坐在椅子上的男人倾身向前，稍稍从阴影里退出来一点儿，“你在我身边多久了？”

Donato眨眨眼睛，他总是非常努力的希望可以跟上他面前这个强大的Alpha，“四年半，先生。”

“Erik Lehnsherr跟着Shaw多久了？”

“他加入地狱火两年，公开跟在Shaw身边的时间不超过一年半。”

“有多少人在找他？”

“所有，先生。西边的两兄弟为了找他停止了内斗，连上东区那些体面人都动了起来。当然还有Shaw，他几乎把所有的人都派了出去，你现在在他的场子里打架估计都没人会把你扔出去。”

“那你认为有多少人会这样找你？”

Donato差点儿把自己的舌头咬下来，他张开嘴却不知道自己是想说话还是想呼吸。

“放轻松，Donato，我说过很多次了，你们无需过度解读我说的每一句话。” **他** 的声音里带上一点儿戏谑和无奈。

“我……我不知道，先生。”他说的很慢，几乎是想一个字才说一个字。“我觉得我永远也不会知道了。”

 **他** 笑了起来，非常轻松和愉悦的笑声回荡了开来。“别妄自菲薄，你做的很好，Donato。但我们需要Erik Lehnsherr并不是因为所有人都在找他，而是因为Shaw为此方寸大乱。他慌了，这说明Erik Lehnsherr的价值远不止你看到的这些。” **他** 重新靠回了椅背。“我并没有对你感到失望，Donato，我相信你会找到他的。但今天已经结束了，你手下的人也需要休息，把他们都召回来吧。”

Donato有些惊讶自己竟然得到了解释，这从没有发生过，他在这个男人这里得到的永远只有命令。这是Xavier家族繁荣至此的唯一秘诀。他向椅子里的人点头示意，然后慢慢退了出去。La vita non è tutta rosa，看起来他找到下一个挑战了。

 

上东区在这个城市里总是显得和其他地方有些不一样。就像西边充斥着罪恶，北边永远荒寂一样，上东区繁华的有些特立独行。但怎么说，Buon tempo e mal tempo non dura tutt il tempo*，风水轮流转。这个城市就是无法抛弃任何它们中的任何一个。

Erik踢开了通风口，从天花板上跳了下来，他的这个落地有些不太漂亮。他咒骂了一句，然后撑着地板想要站起来，但第二句咒骂立刻跟上了。Erik调整了一下自己的呼吸，闭起眼睛，努力的试图赶走这股缠绕着他的眩晕和无力感。一会儿后，他再次尝试站起来，这次他成功了。这里对他来说暂时是安全的，他为了今天这个局面已经等待以及计划了太久了，他想到了每一步每一个细节。然后第三声咒骂脱口而出了，他就是他妈的没有想到这个。Erik慢慢移动到了一扇门前，这座公寓楼很高档，远离Shaw或者任何人的地盘，虽然现在几乎是整座城市的黑白道都在找他，但上东区的那帮伪君子们还是欠点儿火候。他躲开了监控探头，从通风口爬了上来，七楼有个废弃的储物房，它被之前的保安偷偷变成了私人休息室，半年前Erik让这个人永远休息在护城河里了，现在这里只有他知道。虽然Erik真的非常需要坐下来，但他并没有急着开门，而是蹲下来小心的撕下了一块贴在门上的透明胶。八个齿轮口，是他早上贴上去的那块，然后他微微抬起身子仔细检查了一下门锁，没有被撬过的痕迹。他松了一口气，他真的没有时间再去找下一个安全屋了。

屋子里很冷，但Erik感觉不到，他靠在门上，刚才几个简单的动作又把眩晕感带回来了。他一个月前刚刚注射过抑制剂，他早就算好了，半年内他绝对可以解决Shaw。一切都很顺利，直到今天早上，一睁开眼睛他就感觉到了，他赶上了紊乱期，这是长期注射强效抑制剂会产生的副作用。到现在为止，Erik只要一想到这个就会笑出来，他之前从不认为Omega的生理限制会对他造成任何影响，他从未重视过这个，正确的来讲，他几乎教会了所有对他有企图的Alpha如何重新做人。可现在连老天都开始在帮Shaw了，也许这次他真的要死了。

Erik脱下了大衣，从口袋里掏出了今天的收获，抑制剂的使用有效期只有三天，所以它们没法储备。如果是平时，这易如反掌，可偏偏是现在。这让Erik不得不改变自己的计划，他不能找一切正规和不正规的渠道。还好这里是上东区，你能“找”到一切你想要的。

Erik深吸了一口气，缓缓的吐出。然后下一秒，跟了他十二年的柯尔特巨蟒就对准了黑暗中的空气。

“我不喜欢不请自来。”Erik的声音冷的如同这个房间。“不过我更加不喜欢不告而别。”

 

注1：意大利谚语，人生并非永处顺境。

注2：意大利谚语，好事坏事都不长久。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

 

房间里真的很冷，月光对这里的青睐也仅仅是透过残缺的玻璃投射进一道不完整的光而已。Erik的手稳的很，就好像他只是随意的伸出了胳膊，而不是举着的一把1.7公斤的大家伙。寂静蔓延了一会儿，然后是一个细微的响动，Erik的手臂稍稍偏了一个角度，枪口随之移动了起来。

“请原谅我如此唐突，我的朋友。但请别误解我的举动带有敌意，你看上去不太好。”

这个声音优雅而从容，在黑暗里绽放了开来，随着冰冷的空气慢慢渗透到房间里的每一个角落。Erik的眼睛随着声音的主人移动着，他的手臂丝毫没有放松，他的大脑以最快的速度分析着当前的形势。然后“啪”的一声，他手中的柯尔特巨蟒上了膛。对方的脚步随之停顿了下来，他整个身子仍然埋在黑暗里，屋子里唯一的亮光打在他的腿上。

“你最好就待在那里，Xavier，我不希望在我杀了Shaw之前不得不先送他一份大礼。”

Erik仍然懒洋洋的靠在门上，但只要他想，他就可以像一只蛰伏的豹子一样随时随地给你致命的一击。被点名的人明显也知道这点，他听话的停了下来，慢慢的伸出双手，让他们暴露在那道月光中。

“我想我们都知道，现在对Shaw来说什么才是最大的礼物。再次为我的闯入感到抱歉，我无意打破你的安全界限。但我得保证一切顺利。”他抬了抬手臂，做出了一个请的姿势。“你可以先处理你的事情，我们的可以等等。”

Erik的手臂没有因此而动摇分毫，“这里没有‘我们’，Xavier。我不管你是怎么找到这里的，也不管你为什么来，我只想说你搞砸了，Xavier。从你踏入这里的那一秒钟起你就该知道，没有‘我们’了，你打破了之前的约定，那就不能怪我不守信用。”

Erik的肾上腺素在他知道有别人出现在这间屋子的那一刻就冲遍了他的全身，他所有的细胞都动了起来，一切不适都消失了。但随着时间的推移，Erik知道自己支撑不了多久，他必须速战速决。尤其是随着空气的流动，对方的气味早就穿过这间不大的房间，不断的入侵着他的感官。

“这种指控毫无根据，我的朋友。我既没有干涉你的行动，也没有暴露我们之间的协议。以及，请恕我提醒你，Erik。虽然我很高兴，你对我的自制力有充分的信心，但我最不喜欢做的事情就是让朋友失望了。”

Charles的声音仍然不带任何起伏，只是稍稍压低了一点儿，蕴藏在其中的警告昭然若揭。Erik保持着短促的呼吸，尽量减少吸进肺部的空气以及随之而来的，属于面前这个强大Alpha的气味。他明白如果真的一直硬撑下去，最后只会对自己越来越不利。

“你很聪明，Xavier，希望你可以保持下去。”Erik扬了一扬枪口，“往前两步，就两步。”

Charles精致的皮鞋敲打在了陈旧腐朽的地板上，两下。现在他整个人都暴露在了这块月光圈出来的立锥之地里，月光笼罩着他，让他整个人看上去一如既往的温柔而无害。可Erik丝毫不敢掉以轻心，他的眼睛眨也不眨的紧紧盯着这个Alpha。他慢慢抬起左手，将抑制剂举到嘴边，然后用嘴咬开了盖子。房间里安静的让呼吸声都显得有些吵，Charles的眼睛在月白色月光的照耀下蓝的发亮，他整个人纹丝不动，耐心的等待着。Erik仍旧保持着警惕，一切动作都是出于本能，他靠着极佳的方位感将抑制剂的针头准确的对准了右手臂上的静脉，还好他在一进门的时候就脱下了大衣，这阻止了他进一步的限于被动。当他准备好后，Erik警告的看了一眼他对面的男人，对方偏了偏头，好脾气的接收了。对方的识时务让Erik稍稍放松了一点儿，看起来这个世界上还是存在不完全用下半身思考和分析问题的Alpha。

 

“砰”……随着一声巨响，Erik难以置信的看着自己被整个人压在了门板上，背部传来的剧痛和注射抑制剂之后的无力感在他的脑子里一起炸了开来，他有那么几秒钟完全看不清东西。但日积月累的本能立即发挥了作用，他的肌肉先于大脑做出了条件反射。他下意识的想要扣下扳机，但对方比他还快，早就用手指堵在了扳机的后面，柯尔特巨蟒本来就重，Erik现在的身体状况在力量上根本没法和对方抗衡。可他是Erik Lehnsherr，他绝不会只有一种解决办法，他的右膝盖在下一秒就招呼上了对方的胃。但Erik还是忘记了，这次他的对手是Charles Xavier。

“她的确是一个美人，”Charles的声音一如既往的冷静，但有些粗重的呼吸却暴露了他并不是那么的轻松。他几乎要动用起全身的肌肉和他所学到的所有技巧才能制住Erik，他当然知道他面前的这个Omega有多强大，他一向喜欢不太容易的事情，可现在他必须打起十二分的精神才能保证自己今天不会被爆头。“但漂亮的东西总是难以驯服，我的朋友，小心你的手指，你现在的状况可没法承受她的后坐力。也许你右脚上的格洛克17能帮你，可惜你还得用点儿力气才能碰到她。”

Erik对于这种嘲弄感到怒火中烧，更令他恼火的是他目前的处境。针头刺破皮肤的时间都不到半秒，注射带来的影响让他的枪口摇晃甚至都没有超过两毫米。他还是低估了对方，Charles Xavier绝不是一个习惯隐于幕后的人，他太大意了。

“我还以为你足够聪明，Xavier，但现在看起来你不过如此。只身离开自己的地盘已经够愚蠢了，如果你妄图通过这种方式获得我手上的……操，从我的身上滚开，否则我发誓我会让你付出代价的。”

回答Erik咆哮的是一阵愉悦的叹息，“你不该如此对待你的盟友，Erik。将朋友与敌人一视同仁这才是不明智的行为。”

Charles整个人的都贴在了Erik的身上，他的左手小心的控制着枪口，右手紧抓着对方的手腕牢牢的固定在门板上。只有将他们之间的距离缩到最小，才能防止Erik发力。可随着Erik的不断挣扎，原本就没来得及被抑制剂掩盖的味道迅速散发了出来，Charles在一开始甚至都没有意识到这是Erik的味道。它太冷了，就好像是被冰雪包裹的金属与火药透过层层冰封的泥土呼啸而出。它随着Charles每次呼吸和换气，不断的钻进他的肺，然后在他能意识到之前迅速在他的血液里扩散了开来。他当然知道这很危险，不管是离他脑袋只有几公分的枪口，还是沉溺于一个Omega的气味里，对他来说这两件事情同样危险。但Charles同时完全兴奋了起来，他知道Erik是一个挑战，从他第一次出现开始，可他绝没有想到他会如此精彩。

“我说了，从我的身上滚下去。”Erik没有再挣扎，他明白自己现在需要的是恢复时间。“我想你一定不希望明天的报纸头条标题是——Xavier家族‘子承父业’……”

这句话的余音消失在Erik的喉咙里，Charles的右手几乎在一瞬间就掐住了他的脖子，Erik不得不开始大口的呼吸，但肺里的空气却在不断的减少。扼住他脖子的手毫不犹豫的还在收紧。

“你跟着Shaw那么久，还没学会说话前多想想么？”Charles的声音不再之前那般温润，房间里的温度随着他说出的每一个字开始降低。“在挑衅之前请先看清楚对手，盲目的挑战以及不必要的自尊心只会让你自己陷入不可战胜的困境。我欣赏你，Erik，我从不掩饰这一点。但请不要把这个当作一再挑战我底线的资本。”

缺氧后的眩晕感打乱了Erik所有的感官，他能肯定抑制剂开始发挥作用了，但随着他有些徒劳的每一次呼吸，涌进他肺里的不是空气，而是他面前这个极度危险的Alpha的味道。它太热了，炽热的几乎要灼伤Erik的气管，它像沸腾的海水，裹挟着苦涩的沙粒将他淹没。Erik很少后悔，他现在也不，但他不得不承认自己刚才太过莽撞了。在解决Shaw之前树立新的敌人是非常不明智的。

 

不知道过了多久，当Erik以为自己快被淹死的时候，冰冷的空气终于再次填满了他的肺叶。当他所有的感官渐渐恢复过来的时候，他发现自己仍然靠在门板上，但所有的压制都已经不见了。他那精心保养的左轮手枪仍然稳稳的待在他的手里，但Erik知道，他现在根本没有力气去扣动扳机。呼吸，不管空气里的味道会让他有多难受，他必须呼吸。

“我不管你有什么计划，我也没有兴趣知道，”Erik抬头看着他面前这个上一秒还被怒火包裹，下一秒就恢复如初的男人。“我来只是想提醒你，我的朋友，你既然接受了我的提议就要有一直进行下去的觉悟。也许就现在来看我并非是你唯一的选择，但我知道你很聪明，Erik，请不要犯傻。”

他边说边整理着有些凌乱的衣服，没有再看Erik一眼，好像一切危险都已经消失了一样。

“以及，请不要再命令我，Erik。我真切希望不会有下一次。”Charles重新回到了刚才的位置，但这一次他没能靠的很近，他低下头，看着再一次对准他下巴的枪口。“再次为我的突然来访感到抱歉，祝你有个好梦。”

他倾身向前，转动了门把手。在与Erik交错而过的时候，他偏了偏头，刚才那股清冷的味道已经荡然无存。Charles在门即将关上的时候回过了身，不出所料的看到那双灰绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，他们的视线胶着着，直到被门隔开。Charles在踏上第一阶楼梯的时候，笑了起来，Scoprire un altare per ricoprirne un altro*，他拭目以待。

 

注1：意大利谚语，打开一个祭台的目的是为了能打开第二个。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

 

“我们不能再这样被动下去了，这算什么？Xavier家族不是任何人的走狗！议员多的去了，不缺他这一个，这个用的不顺手就换一个。我不明白为什么我们要不断和这个贪婪的吸血鬼纠缠。”

一个怒气冲冲的声音回荡在房间里，它穿过壁炉的护栏，渗透进火堆里，让火焰为之兴奋的跳跃了一下，溅出一些火星。

“行了，Vincent，这些旧黄历了。打打杀杀早就不流行了，何况那些政客什么时候变过？我们杀人他们喝血，你换多少个都是一样的。Charles知道他在做什么，是么，Charles？”

这个声音沉稳而威严，炉火稍稍收敛了一点儿自己的外焰，尽量安安稳稳的继续待在自己的位置上。房间里的其他人都看向了长桌尽头。

“就目前来看，Piers并没有触及到我们的底线，在大事上他还是很听话的。至于他提出的那些要求，我们能办到就满足他，太为难就不要理他。他是个聪明人，知道不能太过分。他要是再像这次一样，让你们任何一个人为难了，你们随时都可以来找我，我会处理的。”Charles停顿了一会儿，“谢谢您这次及时控制了场面，Vincent叔叔，没有让事情进一步恶化。我会补偿您为家族利益做出的所有牺牲和损失，Piers会为此付出代价的，我保证，但请理解不是现在。”

刚才还怒火中烧的男人立马就平静了下来，他咳了一下，掩饰自己的失态。“并不用如此，Charles，相信我。这些损失我毫不在意，我只是怕他会心太大，我并不是在抱怨，为了家族的繁荣我可以接受任何安排。”

也许是木柴快消耗殆尽的关系，炉火不再饥渴的四处乱串，连木柴爆裂的声音都小了很多。房间里安静了下来，Charles笑着站了起来，他抬起头，直视着长桌两侧所有的人。

“我想大家都知道，今时不同往日，之前我们对政治避而不谈，即使和政客有所接触也只是为了行事方便，我们从不插手政治。但现在一切都不一样了，任何事情都和政治有关。Xavier要么与时俱进，要么墨守成规。但我相信大家心中早就已经知道有了答案，刚才我已经说过了，在这方面你们有任何顾虑都可以直接来找我。虽然牺牲在所难免，但就如同Vincent叔叔说的那样，Xavier家族不会是任何人的走狗。”

 

房间里彻底安静了下来，Charles走到壁炉前用火钳稍稍拨动了一下柴火，被掩盖住的还未烧透的木条让火焰又跳动了起来，火星随着柴火的翻动开始了飞舞。长桌旁的人基本都离开了，Charles知道今天远没有结束，他在等待。

“不要告诉我你从没有考虑过一劳永逸。”仍旧是那个沉稳的声音，“外人总是不如自己人顺手。”

Charles没有回头，他继续拨弄着炉火。“那您觉得谁能担此重任，Wilde叔叔？”

坐在桌旁的男人叹了一口气，“虽然我很想自欺欺人的说Xavier这个姓太惹眼了。但我知道，家里面哪怕是我们能控制的范围里，都找不到合适的人。”他踌躇了一下，看着自己侄子的背影。“Charles，你有没有考虑过……”

“恐怕远水解不了近渴，叔叔。即便我现在有孩子了，等他们长大的时间也太过漫长，我们没有那么长的时间。”

“那好，即使抛开这个，你也应该成家了。你父亲在你这个年纪的时候，你已经……”

“当”的一声，铁质的火钳敲到了壁炉的护栏上。金属的碰撞声不断的回荡在房间里，直至寂静重归于空气。

一会儿后，Charles放下了火钳，转过了身。“最近西边不太平，叔叔。还需要您多费心，交给别人我不放心。”

Wilde没有立即回答，他站起来，和Charles对视了一会儿。最终也只是点了点头，然后走了出去。房间的大门打开又合上，炉火被这阵微风吹得跳跃了两下，刚刚被翻动过的木柴滋养着火焰的生长。房间里又安静了下来，Charles抬起脚向窗边走去，他刚走了两步，身后的大门又打开了。

“夫人，您得让我先通……”

“别挡我的路……”

Charles转过身，揉了揉眉头，“没关系，Nick。”他安抚的看着明显左右为难的下属，“你出去吧，把门带上。”

闯进来的人丝毫不在意的走到了壁炉前的沙发旁，她脱下了大衣随意的丢在了椅子上。“说真的，Charles，你没有被那帮老古董烦死已经是胜利了，没必要什么都按着他们的想法来。”

Charles笑了起来，“谁都没有您的消息快，Sophia姑妈，我以为您今天能赶上家族会议的。”他走过去拿起了一团乱的大衣，抖了一抖挂在了椅背上。

“我赶上了，我已经在暖房里看了一个小时的郁金香了，你把它们照顾的真好。”

Charles叹了一口气，“他们对于您连续半年缺席家族会议感到很恼火，我知道您烦透了他们，但一直这样会让他们误会您的动机的。”

Sophia走上前两步，她伸手抚上Charles的脸颊，她的手冰凉而僵直。“我有说过你有多像你父亲么？”

Charles没有闪躲，他偏了偏头，“每一次，Sophia姑妈，每一次。”

她看了一会儿，收起了手，“告诉那帮老家伙们，我下个月会出现的。以及，刚刚我遇到Wilde了，他还是一如既往的让人恶心。”她重新拿起了外套和包，“你做的很好，Charles，你父亲会为你感到骄傲的。这次我会待一段时间，不会给你惹麻烦的，我保证。”她眨了一下眼睛，转身准备出去。

“Edward还好么？”Charles对着Sophia的背影问道。

Sophia的脚步顿了一下，她没有回头，一会儿后，“他很好，Charles，医生说他的治疗进展的不错。”她的声音很平静，不再如刚才那般热情洋溢爱憎分明。“至少他现在不会认为自己是梵高了。”

“很高兴听到这个，如果您需要时间多陪陪他的话，我可以……”

“不用！”

炉火再次翻腾了起来，房间里开始回荡木柴爆裂的“噼啪”声。寂静又一次回来了，Charles并没有对如此干脆利落的拒绝表示出丝毫的惊讶。一会儿后，他移开了自己的目光。

“Edward的事情急不来，姑妈，也请您自己保重身体。”

Sophia没有再回答，她重新迈开了脚步，当她走到门边的时候，她忍不住回过了头。她看到Charles仍旧站在刚才的位置，炉火照耀在他的身上，她张了张嘴，最终什么都没有说出口，她推开了门。“Tal padre, tal figlio.*”

 

Charles在Sophia刚刚关上门之后就动了起来，他快步走到门口，伸手“咔嗒”一下锁上门。然后他转过身走回去，绕过了长桌，停在了离窗前有一段距离的地方。

“很高兴看起来你想给我一个惊喜，可有的时候惊喜带来的结果并不尽如人意，你最好在第三小队巡逻过来之前进来，Erik。”

他的声音很放松，甚至带了一些调侃。房间里继续很安静，窗外更加没有丝毫动静。Charles非常耐心的等待着，一会儿后，窗户动了一下。窗帘被晚风拂过，飘到了Charles的面前，白色的尾端轻轻的扫过了他的肩膀。

“这并不能算是惊喜，Xavier，我只不过礼尚往来。”

随着窗帘的摆动，一个人影出现在了这团白色织物包裹的空间里。他翻过窗户的动作快速而利落，但他走进房间的动作却小心而谨慎。窗帘继续随着一阵阵的晚风飘动着，Charles首先透过窗帘掀起的空隙看到的是Erik的眼睛。他们对视了一会儿，谁都没有动。随即Charles微微皱了一下眉头。

“你受伤了？”这是本该是一句问句，但从Charles的嘴里说出来却更像肯定句。

Erik仍然没有动，但惊讶已经表现在了他的脸上，不过很快他就控制好了自己的表情。“这里的安全措施实在是太糟糕了，Xavier，你能活到现在简直是个奇迹。这座宅子里唯一能伤害到我的东西估计就只有那些防爬护栏。”他向前走了两步，拨开了挡在他们之间的窗帘。“你放心，这点儿血不会毁了你的地毯的。”

这次换Charles没有动，他任由Erik缩短了他们之间的距离。他的目光在后者的身上扫视了一圈，最终固定在Erik的右手臂上，那里明显被划开了一道口子，鲜血随着衣服的纹路蔓延了开来。空气里的血腥味比刚才更浓了一点儿。Charles看了一会儿，然后移开了视线，他刚抬起自己的右腿，就看到那把熟悉的左轮手枪对准了他。

“说真的，Erik，你是不是准备把她送给我？我知道她很漂亮，但说实话，我用不惯这种大家伙。所以，谢谢，你还是自己留着吧。”Charles摊了摊手，有些无奈。

“收起你这种做派，Xavier，它对我没有效果。我没有那么蠢，会再上一次当。”Erik的声音一如既往的夹带着这个冬天里最冷的寒风。

Charles挑了挑眉毛，他退后了两步。“很抱歉我给你留下了坏印象，我只是想关个窗户而已。介于你肯定不会背对我，所以，为了避免我们两个都着凉，我觉得我还是关上窗户比较好。”

Erik没有丝毫的动摇，从他的人到他的手。Erik在思考，他一向认为自己可以看穿所有人的企图，事实也确实是这样，他从没有失手过。但每一次，每一次当他面对这个男人的时候，他总会有所犹豫，即使他内心清楚的知道这个男人有多擅长伪装。

房间里只回荡着风声，和炉火东倒西歪偶尔发出的爆裂声。Charles仍然非常耐心的等待着，其实关不关窗户根本无关紧要，他只是喜欢这种感觉，这种看着Erik为了做出与自己有关的决定而左右为难的感觉。

当炉火几乎要被这寒冷的晚风所掩埋的时候，Erik终于有所回应。他向前走了两步，枪口仍旧稳稳的对准了Charles的心脏。然后他面对着Charles，小心的往右移动了两步，绕过了窗前的书桌，最终停在了书桌的另一头。

“别耍花样，Xavier，我知道怎么在五分钟里杀了你然后安安全全的再走出去。别像上次那样企图再耍我一次。”

Charles随意的举起了自己的双手，同样面对着Erik开始了移动。比起Erik的警觉，他显得非常的放松，好像被一把.45口径的手枪指着的人不是他一样。他走到了窗户前，拨开窗帘，探出身子拉住了窗户的把手，当他关上窗户的那一瞬间，第三小队的脚步声穿了过来。

紧闭的窗户隔绝了寒冷和风声，整个房间又安静了下来。Charles拉好窗帘，转过了身，向前走了一步，他刚刚弯腰伸手搭上书桌左侧第一个抽屉的把手，就不得不抬起了身子。柯尔特巨蟒漆黑的枪管正抵在他的下巴上。

“我说了，Xavier，别想耍我第二次，看起来你和那些蠢货一样不长记性。”

Erik几乎在一秒钟内就移动了过来，他灵巧的跳过桌子，一只脚毫不在意的踩在书桌前的椅子上保持平衡。他居高临下的看着Charles，后者湛蓝色的眼睛里没有流露出丝毫的恐惧，反而在他被迫抬高的脸上一个可以蛊惑任何人的微笑绽放了开来。

“啧，听到你这样说真是太遗憾了，Erik。我以为你主动来找我是因为你终于意识到了我的特别之处。看起来你还是没有感受到我的诚意，我的朋友。你难道一点儿都不感激四天前那场‘意外’么？在我看来它几乎救了你的命。”

Charles的脖子完全露了出来，他的喉结随着他每一个发音而上下滚动着，声带的震动通过枪管传递到了Erik的手里。后者的手被这些细小的震动搞的有些痒，但Erik忽略了它们。

“我没有叫你帮我！再说了，难道不是你靠着我找到了那间仓库，然后顺势烧掉了Shaw起码一半的存货么？”Erik扬了扬枪口，Charles白暂的皮肤已经被枪口抵出了一道红痕。

“你看，Erik，这不正是你需要的么？我们有着共同的利益，我们可以合作无间。我为我上次的失态道歉，我的朋友，我保证那不会再发生了。但就像我上次说的那样，我们应该相互尊重。”Charles的声音因为声带的拉扯显得有些沙哑，但却丝毫没有影响他话语里的说服力。可抵在他下巴上的枪口没有放松，Charles叹了一口气。“你受伤了，那些防爬网的铁钩肯定都生锈了，我这里有药箱，就在第二个抽屉里。”

Erik的嘴唇抿的很紧，他其实有些惊讶于自己对Xavier的戒心为何会如此之重。他一般不这样，因为即使偶尔他判断失误了，他也可以在最短的时间里反败为胜。但对着Charles Xavier，他总是缺乏这方面的信心。他几乎不敢对着他冒险。

“收起你不必要的关心，Xavier，五分钟之内我们就可以谈完。你还是把这些关心留给你的家族吧。家里人多也挺烦恼的，是么？”

Erik刚说完这句话，他就有些后悔了，虽然他不想承认。对方的目光在一瞬间击穿了他的心脏，几乎让他握枪的右手抖了一下。Erik的呼吸没有理由的有些加快，似乎房间里的氧气都被炉火烧光了。他又回到了那天晚上，即使这次他的喉咙没有被扼住，即使这次他的枪口还牢牢抵在Charles的下巴上。

“我提醒过你，Erik，不要妄图靠猜测和道听途说来的东西随意揣测我的家族。”

Charles的声音不大，却似乎凝结了空气。炉火最终没有坚持下来，悄无声息的隐没在一堆炭化的木头里，只有升起的一道烟雾证明它曾经的存在。房间的温度随着唯一热源的消失渐渐冷了下来，尤其是Erik的右手，随着伤口里不断渗出的鲜血，紧绷的肌肉开始变得麻木，随之而来的是从指间开始蔓延的刺痛。

就在Erik开始盘算下一步该怎么走的时候，Charles又让他再次猝不及防。后者无视黑洞洞的枪口，和Erik开始有些摇晃的手臂，把自己的下巴从枪口上移了开来，然后他弯下腰，再次把手伸向了抽屉。Erik被他这个动作搞的不知道是应该为他无视自己的威胁感到怒火中烧，还是应该为他这种几乎是愚蠢到不可救药的行为放声大笑。反正等Erik反应过来的时候，Charles已经打开了急救包，他抬起头看着站在桌子上踏在椅子上的Erik，然后他继续无视枪口，对着Erik伸出了自己的手。

“我知道你的左手其实比右手还要厉害，你可以换一只手握枪。但你的伤口真的不能再等了，五分钟我就能处理好它，我们可以边处理边谈。”

Erik再也没法控制自己的表情了，他眨了眨眼睛，目瞪口呆的看着又是在一秒内就变换了脸色的Charles。多年后他重新回想起来，仍然想一枪打死那个时候的自己，因为他竟然真的把枪换了一个手，然后任由Charles卷起了他的袖子。

 

注1：意大利谚语，有其父必有其子。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

 

Erik仍旧保持着自己的姿势，他清楚的知道自己现在正踏在Xavier家族那流传了将近百年的王座上，但似乎王座的主人对此没有什么异议。Erik只要微微低下头，就能看见Charles那颗被柔软的棕色头发所包裹的脑袋在自己的胸口处晃悠。Erik看不见他的表情，但自己手臂上传来的细微触感却几乎占据了他所有的感官，他的武器仍然牢牢的控制在他的手里，可它似乎已经完全失去了作用。Erik看着Charles小心的剪开自己伤口处的衣服，甚至考虑到了干涸的血液会粘住布料和伤口，然后是非常细心的清洗。刚才窗帘并没有被完全拉紧，月光透过细缝照了进来，正好越过了Erik的腿和他伸着的手臂。它也同样照亮了Charles的脸庞，他低垂着眼睑，这让Erik看不清楚他的表情，但他卷曲的睫毛在他的脸上拉出了两道影子。月光让他的皮肤显出了一种不太健康的苍白，但他过分红润的嘴唇又揭示着相反的事实。他看上去还是那么放松，那么不具攻击性，好像在他对面的只是一个来拜访的需要帮助的老友，而不是一个举着枪随时可以要他命的亡命徒一样。Erik到现在为止都还感到有些不可思议，他好像从来没有搞懂过Charles Xavier。从自己第一次，从车顶上跳下来，落在他面前起，就没有搞懂过。

屋子里还是没有热源，越来越低的温度让本来为了行动方便而穿的不多的Erik开始感到有些寒冷，他稍稍移开一点儿视线，发现Charles穿的也不多。Erik在心里犹豫了一下，对于Charles几次三番的示好他从未接受过，他将自己过强的戒心归咎于目前自己危险的处境，但他还是需要对方的帮助，他知道自己不能再挑战对方的底线了。

“很高兴你决定多待一会儿，但让客人一直站着实在是太失礼了，我们可以坐下来慢慢谈，你说呢？”

Charles的声音打破了Erik的思绪，后者惊讶的发现不知道在什么时候，自己的伤口已经被包扎好了。Erik再次在心里咒骂了一次，他对于自己三番两次失去必要的警戒心而感到恼火。这次Charles没有延续自己一如既往的耐心，在得到回应之前，他仰起头对着身居高处的Erik再次伸出了自己的手。

“请下来吧。”月光投射在他的脸上，让Erik再次看清了他的表情。“这会值得的，我保证。”

Erik发誓，他动用了自己所有的毅力和自制力来抵抗这个邀请。他失败了。

 

重新燃起的炉火肆无忌惮的挥霍着新鲜的木柴，生机勃勃的火焰让整个房间变得暖洋洋的。Erik坐在壁炉旁的沙发里，看着Charles背对着他，站在不远处的酒柜前倒酒。他已经完全放弃去计算自己到底有多少次机会可以颠覆整个Xavier家族了，他将注意力从Charles的身上移开，开始打量整个房间。没有什么特别的，最终Erik的视线停留在了沙发前的茶几上。上面有一盘刚开局的棋，轮到白方。Erik想了想，跳出了马。

“很抱歉我这里没有你喜欢的那种伏特加，希望你不会介意。”

Charles将酒杯递给Erik，后者将思绪从棋局中抽了出来，他已经懒得去追究对方怎么会知道自己最喜欢哪种酒了，他伸出手接过了酒杯。但Charles却并未立即放手，他们的指尖在杯身上微微的相触，Erik直视着对方的眼睛，强压住自己想要抽手的念头。一场无声的较量蔓延了开来，直到Charles再次扬起他习惯性的微笑，率先移开自己的视线。

“原来你还会下棋，我的朋友，这真是一个惊喜。”Charles的微笑在他的视线略过棋盘时扩大了。

“别说的你好像很了解我一样，Xavier，我说过，这招对我没用。”

这是Erik在过去将近半个小时里说出的第一句话，Charles对于他仍旧强烈的防备心理感到有些无奈。而Erik似乎不想再纠缠下去，他放下了酒杯，随意的抽出了放在棋盘旁书本里的书签，毫不在意他的这个动作也许会对书本的主人产生困扰。他同时拿起了一旁的笔，拧开了笔盖，在书签上快速的写下了三个名字。

“这是回礼，Xavier。不是只有你擅长了解别人，我知道你的野心在哪里。”Erik看似放松的靠在了沙发里，那张书签在他的手指里来回的翻滚。不过令他有些失望，Charles的目光并未在这张纸上留恋分毫。“你只能得到名字，离中期选举只有三周了，希望你能抓住这个机会。”

Charles收起了笑容，他将酒杯放在沙发的扶手上，手指摩挲着杯口。他仍旧直视着Erik的脸庞，偶尔将目光短暂的投向他右臂上的绷带。Erik已经猜到他会是这种不急不缓的态度，仅仅是三个名字，他怎么可能满足于此。

“别太贪心，Xavier。”Erik向前倾了倾身子，“你按照约定做好你的事情，我做好我的，然后你就会得到所有你想要的。”

“那你呢？”Charles突然问道。

“什么？”他还是让他意外了。

Charles也同样倾身向前，缩短了他们之间的距离。“那你又能得到什么？”

Erik没有回答，也没有往后撤，而这次Charles也没有移开自己的视线。木柴在高温的炙烤下终于坚持不住了，火星随着噼啪的爆裂声跳跃了出来。没有人试图打破沉默，仍旧是Charles先有了动作，他没有移开自己的视线，仅仅是伸出手凭着感觉将黑色的仕向斜前方推进了一步，对准了白色的马。Erik没有对此有所回应，就像他没有回答Charles的问题一样，他尽力保持着平稳的呼吸，他需要赢得这一仗。

“我只要一样东西。”上好的美酒并没有让Erik的声音带上任何意思温度，“Shaw的命。”

Charles转动了一下视线，让自己的目光在Erik的脸上游走了一圈。“相信我，我的朋友，复仇并不能带给你平静。”

“我要的从来都不是平静。”Erik转开了自己的视线，克制住自己想要起身的念头，他决不能落荒而逃。

但Charles没有放过他，“你在他身边待了两年，我相信你肯定早就有机会杀他了。告诉我，Erik，你在害怕什么？”他的声音一如既往充满令人安心和宽慰的安全感，这种感觉如同十几分钟前他邀请Erik坐下来一样具有诱惑力。可这一次，它失效了。

Erik几乎是暴怒的站了起来，柯尔特巨蟒在他的左手里剧烈的颤动着，“我再说一遍，别装的好像你很了解我！别妄图通过几张纸就开始评判我，收起你那Alpha式的居高临下，拿出点儿真本事来。”

他将书签摔在棋盘上，几颗棋子为此偏离了自己的位置，那颗黑色的仕不幸被刮倒了。Erik没有再停留，他大步朝着窗户的方向走去，甚至忘记了这会导致他正背对着Charles。Erik粗暴的拉开了窗帘，打开了窗。

“一切。”

当Erik的右脚刚刚踏上窗台的时候，Charles站在原来的位置上吐出了这个词，它像一颗子弹一样击穿了Erik的后背，直达他的心脏。

“我知道你的一切，Erik。”

最终，只有重新开始飘动的窗帘回应着Charles的话语。

 

Donato小心的敲了两下门，两秒钟后他拧动了把手，他反手关上门，轻轻的走到他一贯站立的地方。

“先生？”

他有些疑惑，他很少会在那么晚的时候被召见。随即一张纸条出现在了他的面前，Donato立马接了过来，但没有看。直到他面前的男人向他点点头，他才打开了纸条，三个名字映入眼帘。

“他们在上个月的调查名单中么？”

“是的，先生，两个是第一批，一个是第二批。”

一小会儿的沉默，“明天把这三个名字交给Vincent，告诉他这是补偿，Piers会对此有兴趣的。”

“那我们查到的其他东西呢？”

“如果一周后，Piers还是查来查去不得要领的话，你再通过其他方式透给他。记住，不要让他知道具体的东西是我们给的。”

“好的，先生，我会安排妥当的。”

Charles点了点头，示意Donato可以退下了，但后者似乎还有话要说。

“还有什么事么？”

Donato踌躇了一下，最终还是开口了，“是关于Erik Lehnsherr，先生。”

Charles手中的笔停顿了一下，“他怎么了？”

“我怀疑上周我们能顺利找到Shaw的仓库和他有关。”

“你是指他在帮我们？”

“不，先生，恰恰相反，我认为他在利用我们。”

Charles放下了笔，抬起了头，他看起来似乎心情不错。“恩，听上去有些道理，有线索的话就去跟，Donato，有进展了再来告诉我。”

Donato悄悄松了一口气。当他踏出这个房间的时候，Donato在心里发誓无论如何他一定要抓到Erik Lehnsherr，因为这是 **他** 需要的。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

 

Erik闭着眼睛，他的身体靠在一面斑驳的墙上。壹，有人走过转角，三个人。贰，两个身上有负重，一个脚上有枪。叁，一个Alpha，一米。

“砰！”

惨叫还未来得及喷涌出喉咙，就被割裂的喉管无情的阻挡住了去路。领头的Alpha甚至都没有看清攻击的人就重重的倒在了地上。走在后面的两个人被这突如其来的袭击搞的方寸大乱，他们甚至都没法在第一时间里统一一下，到底是一起放下手上的箱子去拔枪，还是一起抬着箱子跑。虽然时间紧迫，但Erik仍然非常人性化的给了他们三秒钟的时间来统一意见。

“砰！”

箱子的一头重重的砸在了地上，鲜血很快顺着木头的纹理向上攀爬的好几厘米。Erik手上的柯尔特巨蟒在这个寒冷的地下室里染上了一些温度。Erik的手稍稍向左移了一点儿，最后一个人仍旧徒劳的想要拖走这个木箱，他脸上绝望的表情好像在诉说着这个世界上最绝望的事情——死？或者是比死更可怕。

Erik在心里摇了摇头，今天天气不错，我赐于你仁慈。

“砰！”

 

“她当自己还是十六岁吗？！所有人都该跟在她的屁股后面，收拾她那些因为不经大脑的愚蠢行为而造成的各种烂摊子！”

房间里大部分的家具都随着这几乎可以算是咆哮的声音而抖了几下。Charles在心里叹了一口气，他向前坐了一点儿，抚上对方因为生气而有些发抖的手。

“我替她道歉，Wilde叔叔。如果不是因为我的纵容她也许会收敛一点儿。”Charles抬起手阻止了对方试图打断他的行为，继续道：“不过我还是希望你们多包容她，Edward的情况让她承受了很多压力。”

“别总往自己身上揽责任，Charles，她被你父亲宠坏了。”Wilde深吸了两口气平复了一下自己，“以及，所有人都知道Edward会这样都是因为她……”

“Wilde叔叔！”Charles的声音稍稍抬高了一点儿，“我们讨论过这个。”

一阵沉默以他们为圆心扩散了开来，Wilde看了一会儿，最终摊摊手放弃了自己此行的目的。

“既然你仍旧不愿谈论这些显而易见的东西，那我们总能谈点儿不那么昭然若揭的东西。”Wilde放弃了一个，但不要以为他只有一个。

Charles有些无奈的重新靠回了椅子里，只要他的这个叔叔还活着，那家族里第一谈判高手就永不会落在其他人的头上。他祈祷千万不要又是关于婚姻、继承人或者是任何与此有关的事情。

“你知道我一直很尊重你的决定，Charles。”Wilde将自己侄子的行为净收眼底，但他连眉毛都没有皱一下。“我尊重是因为我放心，可我不过问不代表我不反对，Charles。”

“叔叔，我不明白为什么你对这个如此……”

“Erik Lehnsherr！”Wilde毫无表情的抛出这个名字，“我说的是Erik Lehnsherr。”

 

“砰！”

Erik的转轮手枪在今天转动了第四下，箱子的锁随即化为乌有。Erik用脚把箱子踢了开来，然后蹲下来开始审视里面的东西。这个箱子在三天前还安静的躺在Shaw的收藏室里，只有最愚蠢的人才会去抢一个强盗的东西，Erik看了眼躺在地上的三具尸体，摇了摇头。不过看在他们帮了自己大忙的份上，他会让别人来收尸的。

箱子里没有什么可以意外的，无外乎是一些名贵的失窃或者本就来历不明的东西。当Erik的目光触及到一个白色的小雕塑时他露出了一个满意的笑容。在这个又大又重的箱子里，随便一个东西就可以再黑市上卖个好价钱，但这个！只有这个雕塑独一无二。因为只有它是假的。多么聪明，简直聪明的不像Shaw。在一堆绝世珍品里混上一个假货，那么刺眼又那么能令人自我怀疑。Erik拿起这个雕塑，抛了抛，然后把它狠狠的砸在了地上。

 

Charles整个人紧了一下，随即又松懈了下来。“我没想瞒您很久。”

Wilde摇了摇头，“我老了，但不代表我聋了或者瞎了，Charles。我在这里住了五十年，我闭着眼睛都能知道这座宅子里每一根杂草被风吹过时是往哪个方向倒的。”他停顿了一会儿，以一种少有的，不太确定的语气继续道：“Charles，你和我说实话。你帮他，是因为这对家族有利，还是因为你……”

“Erik Lehnsherr是一个机会。”Charles直视着Wilde，毫不退缩，“他是一个机会，叔叔。他可以帮助我们达到我父亲曾经想却没来得及达到的目标。”

Wilde稍稍移开了一点儿视线，“我相信你，Charles。但我想你知道怎么防止在赶跑豺狼的同时不要引来老虎。”

Charles笑了一下，“我想我能做的更好，比如让老虎变成你用来对付豺狼的资本。”

Wilde摇了摇头，“啊！你总让我想到年轻的时候，Charles，年轻永远无所畏惧。”然后刚才那种犹疑再次出现了，“又或者……我们可以让豺狼和老虎同归于尽。”

Charles并没有立即开口，他静静的审视了一会儿自己的叔叔。他的目光并未让Wilde感到不安，但他的沉默却让Wilde不着痕迹的皱了一下眉头。

“相信我，亲爱的叔叔，这不会是一个好主意的。”

 

Erik用枪拨开了雕塑的碎片，伸手拿起了他此行的目标，看起来他可以离开了。他将东西小心的收进了口袋，把枪插回了后腰，准备站了起来。然后下一秒，他腿一软差点跪倒在地上。Erik皱了一下眉头，几天的不眠不休让他体力有些跟不上，看起来他需要好好休息一下。但当他第二次尝试站起来的时候，一阵天旋地转袭击了他。仅仅在几秒钟内，情况就变得有些糟糕。地板上肆无忌惮的流淌着粘稠的鲜血，这原本不是什么大不了的事情。但现在，随着Erik的每一次呼吸，血腥味在他的肺里横冲直撞，尤其是其中还混着一个Alpha。这让Erik不可控制的干呕了起来。

“操！”Erik在心里想到，“该死的紊乱期！”

他剧烈的咳了起来，胃酸开始在他空荡荡的胃里翻腾。Erik强迫自己保持清醒，这次紊乱期的发情明显比上一次要强烈和突然的多，情况也更加复杂，他必须立即离开这里。

 

“你知道我总能看出来你撒谎，从小就是。”Wilde像是想到了什么，微笑了起来，随即他收敛了笑容。“你不该尝试骗我的，Charles，这令我很伤心。”

Charles再一次靠回到了椅子里，“我不知道你指的是什么。”

“这个。”Wilde指了指Charles下意识在抚弄椅子扶手的手，重新扬起了笑容。“每次你撒谎的时候总喜欢摸些什么东西，我提醒过你很多次，但每次你都不记得。至少，在我面前不记得。”

Charles抬起了右手，无奈的撇了撇嘴，这个小动作进一步扩大了Wilde的笑容，但这个笑容很快又被忧愁所掩盖。

“我很高兴你总算是对什么人有兴趣了，Charles。但不行，孩子，他太危险了。趁现在还来得及……”

“我不是我父亲。”Charles平静的打断了Wilde，“我不是他，我也不会变成他。”

“你有多久没有被我猜到你的心思了，Charles？”Wilde的声音渐高，“六年？七年？但看看你现在，你甚至都没法瞒住我！Erik Lehnsherr扰乱了你，你改变原本完美无缺的计划，还将自己暴露于危险中！何况他本身就是一个威胁。”

“他是，但我会把他变成不是。”Charles毫不退缩，“以及，这个世界上不存在完美的计划，叔叔。你不能否认有他在会让我们的行动更加隐蔽，也让家族更加安全，我们需要他。”他放软了声音，“我很抱歉我没告诉您全部的事实，但您的担忧毫无必要。”他停顿了一会儿，再次倾身向前拍了拍Wilde因为激动而撑在桌子上的手。“别担心我，叔叔，我保证事情不会变成你担心的那样。我会控制住自己的，我保证。”

他们对视了一会儿，Wilde试图从Charles的眼睛里看出点儿什么，但一如既往的，他除了相信之外做不出任何其他的决定。那个会拉着他袖子的男孩已经不存在了，他早已是Xavier家族的首领。

Wilde叹了一口气，“那……就当为了家族，Charles，我希望我现在说还来得及。”

 

Erik用尽全力撞开了他面前的大门，他每迈一个步伐他的体力就流失一点儿，他必须要快。喧嚣声从身后急速靠近，Erik咬了咬牙，他不能死在这里，绝不能。

两颗子弹擦了过去，其中一颗差点儿打穿他的颈动脉，脖子上的皮肤瞬间裂开了一个口子，鲜血混合着汗水沾湿了衣领。Erik靠在墙上，慢慢调整着自己的呼吸。他知道他们找到他了，自己的气味实在是太过明显。对方有五个？六个？他数不清楚，也不知道是哪一方的人，但Erik知道现在这些都不是重点，活下去，才是。

第一个，Erik脱下了大衣甩了出去，从墙的另一边探出身，解决了被转移视线的那个。但柯尔特巨蟒的后座力让他拉伤了肩膀，操，他应该听Xavier的，这个家伙太大了。

Erik蹲下身子，从腿上抽出了备用的格洛克。他已经暴露了位置，必须移动，可他突然间动不了了，即使将重量全部压在墙上他也站不起来。

第二个，明显是一个Alpha，他的嘴里边吐着简直不能想象的下流字眼，边向Erik所在的藏身处移动。对于他来说，Erik现在简直是塞壬的化身，他会打到所有试图阻止他的人，即便是面对死亡也在所不惜。他没有死在天堂般的歌声里，他的喉咙被Erik割了开来。

Erik颤抖着趴在尸体上，他现在连移动一根手指的力气都没有了。他都分不清是因为发情的原因还是因为这个该死的，不，是已经死了的Alpha的味道太令人恶心的原因。他死死的捂住自己的嘴，将干呕的声音和感觉强压下去。每一次呼吸，不管多短多急促，涌进他肺里的空气都会让他恶心的头晕目眩。

但第三个来了，第三个人边喊叫着什么边慢慢移动了过来，他明显非常忌惮Erik，这有效的让他多活了一会儿。Erik强迫自己依靠着这具尸体撑起自己的身体，站起来，他至少要站着去死。然后他看到第三个人在他面前倒了下去。

Charles Xavier在他的身后，拧断了他的脖子。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

 

 

Erik后退了一步，他很少后退，除非是为了进一步的攻击。但他现在后退了，用尽全部的力气去控制自己的腿向后迈。Erik意识到自己在害怕，但他不知道自己在害怕什么。他只想远离面前这个Alpha，越远越好。

 

Charles没有动，他只是仔细的看着Erik的每一个动作，数着他每一次呼吸。他的眼神从Erik的眼睛开始，慢慢的以一种特别折磨人的速度向下移动。他没有放过Erik身上的任何一寸地方，他的目光在触及到Erik脖子上的伤口时闪了一闪。

 

Erik比刚才还要怕呼吸，如果刚才空气里的味道仅仅是让他反胃的话，那现在每一丝钻进他肺里的空气都是在引诱他张大嘴，十倍百倍的去获取。

 

他们对视了好一会儿，Charles能够感受到Erik从皮肤里散发出来的诱人气味。比起现在这个，一个多月前，在那幽暗房间里的一切简直不值一提。但Charles闻的出来，在这诱人至极的气息里混合着多少恐惧、愤怒、危险以及脆弱。他放任自己深吸了一口气，向前迈出了第一步。

 

几乎在Charles跨出去的同时，Erik就举起了手中的枪。严格来说他只是微微抬了起来，他的手抖的太过厉害，以至于他甚至没法扣住扳机。Charles没有停止向前移动，他跨过了横在他们中间的尸体，脱下了手上的皮制手套，把它们收进了口袋。

 

“Erik。”

 

Charles让这个名字在自己的舌尖转了一圈才吐了出来，他伸手轻轻拨开了Erik仍旧举着枪的右手。手指拂过Erik露在衣袖外的手腕，接住了掉下来的枪。他抬起头，慢慢凑近Erik的脖子，Erik的脉搏很快，他能感觉到血液在颈动脉里沸腾着奔涌着。他轻轻的几乎是不可察觉的吸了一口气。

 

“说真的，Erik，你快成功的成为第一个自己把自己憋死的人了。”

 

Charles保持着自己的姿势，气流随着他吐出的每一个音节抚上了Erik的脖子。他欣赏了一会儿Erik脖子上肌肤的起伏，放任自己沉浸在Erik散发的气味中。木质的，带着一些湿润的泥土气息。真有意思，他一直以为金属更加适合Erik。

 

“呼吸，Erik，呼吸。”

 

Erik下意识的开始反抗这个命令，他偏过头，闭起眼睛，做着最后的抵抗。没有人再开口，Erik在心里默数着秒数，这没什么意义，但至少可以让他分散注意力。当Erik数到十三的时候，他整个人突然紧绷了起来，然后Erik开始了用力的挣扎。Charles的手紧紧的桎梏在Erik的腰上，而他的舌头则徘徊在Erik脖子的伤口上。

 

Erik仍旧试图寻找出路，他不断的转动着头，希望摆脱脖子上那恼人的湿润触感。但很快他的下颚就被Charles的另一只手固定住了，他的头被迫折成一个角度，随着Charles舌头的移动而被轻轻调整着。所有的挣扎都毫无效果，每过一秒钟，Erik心中的绝望就扩大一点儿。Charles的手臂环在Erik精瘦的腰上，牢牢的将他固定在自己的胸前。Erik每挣扎一次，他就收紧一分，直到挤压完Erik肺里所有的空气，强迫他开始呼吸。

 

海水，沸腾的海水。沙粒，不，是砂砾。它们混合在一起，开始在脚下翻滚。接着它们慢慢蔓延到了小腿，又慢慢开始向上攀爬到了胯，几秒内就淹没到了他的胸口。他想要逃跑，他没有机会了。它们混合着，争先恐后的涌进了他的肺。Erik被抓住了。

 

当Erik重新恢复一些意识的时候，他发现自己正埋在对方的脖子里，拼命的在呼吸，而这个Alpha的味道已经完全笼罩了他。他不知道自己现在是什么味道，但他能感觉到海水混合进了他的血液，它们交融着奔腾在自己的血管里。冲刷过心脏，冲刷过大脑，冲刷过他的四肢百骸。他想推开他，但他的双手却更紧的揪住了对方的大衣。Erik抖了起来，他知道自己在害怕什么了。

 

仍旧没有人开口，Charles稍稍放松了一点儿自己环在Erik腰上的手臂，也仅仅是一点儿而已。他的嘴里充斥着Erik血液的味道，Charles翘了一下嘴角，金属的味道，这才对。Erik沉重的呼吸回荡在他的耳边，里面夹杂着一下不太明晰的呻吟，它们似乎被什么东西压抑着，控制着，反正是Charles不喜欢的东西。于是他重新抚上了Erik的下颚，半强迫的抬起了后者的头。

 

Erik的嘴唇全都破了，可以想象到他用了多大的力气。有那么一瞬间，Erik能感受到他血管里的海水要被怒火燃烧殆尽了，甚至连他的血液也会被烧干，只剩下粗糙的砂砾将他的血管摩擦的生疼。但很快，它们又恢复了平静，平静到连海水和砂砾都不再沸腾翻滚。

 

Charles稍稍拉开了一些他们的距离，他直视着Erik的眼睛，对视了一会儿。然后Charles的视线和手都移到了Erik的嘴唇上，他慢慢的凑上去，在上面印下了一个短暂的碰触。这个碰触让Erik缩瑟了一下，他微微张开了一点儿嘴，想要说些什么。但下一秒，Erik就感到了天旋地转。周围的一切都开始了快速的移动，在经过一小段时间的晕眩后，Erik意识到是他自己在移动。他被Charles强硬的半抱半拖着前进，他的脚毫无章法的在地面上交替迈步。他想要停下，但扣在他腰上的手坚定而有力，他无从反抗。

 

 

一路上Charles都没有顾及Erik是否跟得上他的速度，他任由Erik跌跌撞撞的迈着步伐，只确保他在快要摔倒时会依靠住自己的身体。当他们最终走出地下室的时候，Erik几乎整个人都被Charles包裹在了敞开的大衣里。

 

今天的天气真的是不错，冬日里的阳光有力而温暖，但对Erik来说，它实在是太过刺眼。阳光的照射进一步加重了Charles身上气味对他的影响，很多东西都开始变得模糊，Erik只记得上一秒在阴暗的走到里能数出三具尸体，下一秒他就被重重的压在了真皮垫子上，动弹不得。

 

Erik的血管再次燃烧了起来，与之前几次不同，这次不是因为Charles，至少不全是因为他，是他自己快要到极限了。但Erik的大脑在此时却意外的清醒，他失去了很多东西，比如对时间或者空间的概念。可他能清晰的感受到自己的本性在他的躯体里挣扎，它不受任何意志的控制，或者说它快要不受自己的控制了。这是它的报复，对自己一直以来不承认它看轻它忽略它，将它深深埋葬起来的报复。它强大而原始，烧过自己的每一寸肌肤，杀死任何可以阻挡它的东西。Erik决不能认输。

 

车在匀速的前进，Charles整个人随着车厢在轻轻晃动，他没有去特意保持平衡，他所有的精力都放在Erik的身上。他能感受到这个，一种呼唤，它从Charles的每一寸皮肤里钻了进来。密闭的空间让他们都无处可逃。一开始仅仅是出于安抚的嗅闻，渐渐变成了贪得无厌的掠夺，Charles觉得自己简直闻不够现在的Erik。他一直以为自己了解他的一切，现在他知道自己错了。Erik永远能带给他惊喜和挑战，就像现在，即使处于如此劣势，Charles仍不敢掉以轻心。Erik的味道就像雨后的森林，生机勃勃，但同样危机四伏，就如同原始的欲望里夹杂着坚韧的抵抗。

 

Charles的身子往下沉了一点儿，用身体阻止着Erik下意识的反抗。他从Erik的脖子上移开，向上凑到了Erik的耳边。

 

“你不该这样挑战我的，Erik。”Charles的呼吸有些沉重，声音里的压抑让他听上去有些低沉。“你不该给我机会，你知道我从不放过任何机会。”

 

Charles原本撑在Erik身体两边，带有保护性的手开始变得有些过于靠近，他的右手从Erik的衣服下摆中探进去了一点儿，这让后者进一步的想要摆脱他的控制。

 

“我说了，别动！”Charles屈起腿重重的压在了Erik的大腿上，他的右手也牢牢的掐住了后者的腰。“你在看到我的那一秒钟就应该开枪，Erik。你做的到的，即使没有我你也能解决第三个。告诉我，Erik，你为什么不开枪？”

 

Erik的意识也开始涣散了，Charles就贴在他耳边说话，但他的声音好像来自遥远的天边。他腰上的皮肤因为Charles的碰触而变得敏感异常，他伸出手想要推开Charles，然后他发现他的双手早就被压在了头顶上。

 

“因为……因为我仍旧可以……可以杀了你，Xavier。”Erik用尽自己最后的力气抬起了脖子，使得Charles不得不抬起头避开Erik的撞击。

 

Charles的眼睛闪了闪，他稍稍抬起上半身，居高临下的的看着Erik，后者没有躲避他的目光。

 

“你不该这样对待自己，Erik，你需要我，不管是与Shaw对抗也好，还是这个……”Charles的手开始在Erik的腰上打圈，“也好。承认你需要别人不会让你变得软弱，顺应本性不会让你失去自我。”Charles重新俯下了身子，“承认吧，Erik，这不难。”

 

脖子上湿润的触感和腰部越来越色情的摩挲让Erik再也没有力气控制自己的身体了，他整个人都软了下来，他闭起眼睛他再次狠狠的咬住了自己的嘴唇。也许他错了，他从来都没有办法与本性做斗争，他无能为力。就像他母亲的死，所有人都告诉他他无能为力，所以这不是他的错。那一天他放弃了反抗，任由懦弱和恐惧吞噬了他。血腥味开始充斥在Erik的口腔中，也许今天也一样，除了放弃，他无能为力。

 

 

Charles能感觉到有什么改变了，他身下的身体开始变得绵软，不再充满攻击性。Erik的气味开始变得干燥，如果之前Erik闻起来像是危机四伏的热带森林的话，那现在的Erik就像是大草原上被野火包围的孤杉。Charles觉得太神奇了，这两种味道一样深深吸引着他，他弯了弯嘴角，他总是胜利者，他必须是。接着他抬起了头，想要欣赏一下自己的战利品。

 

Erik知道这很快会过去，很快，就像子弹穿越他母亲身体的时候那样快。然后他就会恢复，会再次站起来，除了有一个新的目标之外没有什么会改变。标记？这不算什么，即使因为标记的原因抑制剂会永久无效，他也可以挺过去的，他挺了那么久没有理由之后会坚持不下去。Erik没有发现自己在颤抖，也不知道自己现在苍白的吓人。他只能感受到冷和热，本性让他的血液沸腾，一遍遍的冲刷过他冰冷的五脏六腑和四肢百骸，但它们仍旧是冰冷的。

 

“很快，这一切会很快过去的。”Erik如此想着，渐渐失去了意识。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**

 

 

Erik睁开了眼睛，水，到处是水。他漂浮着，随着波浪起伏。他试图控制自己的身体，但他的躯壳就好像一只被水面张力困住的昆虫一样，动弹不得。Erik重新闭上了眼睛，这只是他拥有的无数个噩梦中的一个罢了。渐渐的，他开始感到寒冷，似乎围绕在他周围的水开始结冰了一样。冰晶聚拢了过来，将他包裹起来，冰雪抚上皮肤的刺痛感如此真实，Erik再次尝试移动，他成功了。他被冻的瑟瑟发抖，努力蜷缩起来的身体，也抵挡不住体温的流失，血液被凝结起来的感觉糟糕透了。他从不坐以待毙，即使这只是一个噩梦。Erik迈开了步子。

 

他不知道自己走了多久，他的步伐神奇的从跌跌撞撞变得有力而稳健。寒冷仍旧侵袭着他，但Erik总觉得在这一望无际的冰雪中，有什么在召唤着他。他开始漫无目的的寻找指引，希望在皑皑白雪中看到些其他什么，即使是作为一个梦，现在也太过单调和无聊了。可仍旧什么都没有，Erik停了下来，他开始有些不合逻辑的感到了累。他低头喘了两口气，看着冰晶因为他的滞留而重新沿着脚踝蔓延了上来。可这次Erik不想再逃开了，或许等他被冰雪完全覆盖的时候，他就可以醒过来。

 

Erik直起身子，准备等待那一刻，然后他愣住了。一棵树出现在他的面前，一颗生长在被冰雪所统治的世界里的棕榈树。Erik笑了起来，他很少做这样荒诞的梦，一般都是一些关于杀戮或者陷于绝境的场景，它们中的大部分会在之前或者之后真正的发生。可这个，Erik非常肯定这个不会。一株属于热带的植物无法再寒带生存下去，也许梦里什么都会发生，但Erik不确定这代表什么。不过，当他反应过来的时候，Erik已经开始在抚摸树干了。清晰的触感几乎让他以为这是真的，它带着属于它的热带气息，丝毫没有被这满世界的寒冷所影响。Erik觉得他甚至可以闻到太阳、沙滩和海水的味道。蓬勃旺盛的生命力透过树皮不断的散发开来，它是那么茁壮那么温暖那么有吸引力。Erik低下头，发现那些冰和雪都融化了，以他和这颗棕榈树为中心，冰雪开始蜕变。它们渐渐变化为另一种形态，重新将Erik围绕在中间。他回到了原点，被水托浮了起来。

 

 

天还亮着，少许夕阳透过窗户照了进来。Erik看着橘黄色的光影照在空气里，花了几秒钟思考了几个比较重要的问题。类似于，这里是哪儿？目前情况的危险程度评估之类的。他的脑子转的很快，但他没有动，他已经很久很久没有睡的如此安稳和舒服了。Erik非常想再次闭上眼睛，将所有的思绪都抛开，即使也许下一秒会死去也不管。他眨了两下眼睛，然后在顷刻间就翻过身子，整个人像一头豹子一样跃了起来。下一秒，他的双手就扼住了身边人的脖子，并且开始毫不留情的收紧。

 

被攻击的人似乎意识刚刚回笼，他有些难受的睁开了眼睛，在看到Erik几乎整个人都骑在他身上并掌握着他的性命时，这位蓝眼睛的教父只是勾了勾嘴角。接着，Charles感觉到他脖子上的手又收紧了一分。他没有试图挣扎，相反的，Charles抬起了手，轻轻的放到了Erik的后腰上，帮他稍稍分担了一点儿支撑的力量。Erik当然感觉到了这个，他明显没有完全恢复，刚刚稍显剧烈的翻身让他的脑子又开始不停的旋转了。Erik现在其实头晕眼花，但他决不能在现在表现出丝毫的软弱。

 

“你不用每次见到我都先想着怎么杀我，Erik。”Charles的声带在Erik的手掌下震动了起来，他的声音丝毫不显紧张。“你还有些低烧，带你回来的时候你的状况太糟糕了，两倍量的抑制剂可不是什么维生素，你最好再睡一会儿。”

 

Erik没有动，他当然知道他现在身体的一切反应都是因为注射大剂量抑制剂之后的副作用，他对此很熟悉。他目前的举动完全是出于条件反射，在大脑感知到这是谁之前，他的肌肉就先一步行动了。Erik稍稍放松了一点儿手上的力道，Charles在他的手掌里轻轻转动了一下脖子，他的脉搏有力地打击着Erik掌心的皮肤，他放在Erik后腰上的手也不自觉的开始轻蹭了起来。这些细微的触感让Erik抿起了嘴，说实话他从来没有处理过这种情况。如果今天Xavier标记了他，那事情就变得容易多了，他手下现在就会多一具尸体而已。Erik可以一个人干掉Shaw一整个外延小据点，但他不知道怎样面对一个向他示好，并且是以他不熟悉的方式示好的Alpha。

 

房间里一时安静了下来，Charles并没有再次开口，他只是凝视着居高临下的Erik，仔细的将他每一个表情都收进记忆力。他的性命控制在别人的手里，但他对此更多的是享受，这个认知让Charles被自己逗乐了，他决定还是快点儿打破这个局面，Erik看上去快撑不住了。于是，在Erik还在犹豫如何开口并稍稍放松了警惕的时候，Charles突然间收紧了放在Erik后腰上的手，同时曲起腿，腰部发力，一下子就将Erik从他身上掀了下去。随即，他以最快的速度翻过了身，压在了后者的身上。

 

接下来的几秒内，不出Charles的所料，他不得不认真的同Erik搏斗了一会儿。直到他趁着Erik的力气没有完全恢复而成功桎梏住了他的双手。可一如既往的，ErikLehnsherr从不会轻易的放弃，于是Charles又不得不弯起腿，与Erik展开了下半身的纠缠。

 

“哦！你看，我的朋友。”Charles的声音这次有些喘，“我不确定再这样下去有什么意义。我是说你也不想白挨那两针抑制剂，是吧？”

 

Erik瞬间就不动了，然后令Charles意外的，他第一次看到类似于窘迫和不好意思的表情出现在Erik的脸上。哪怕那只存在短短一瞬，很快硬冷的线条再次占据了Erik的面颊。他的身体也许不再挣扎，但Charles知道，他的心远未投降。

 

Charles没有放开自己的压制，而是低下了头，埋进了Erik的脖颈里。发情的味道早已荡然无存，但他仍旧深吸了一口气，然后对着Erik的脖子缓缓吐出，这让Erik敏感的想要躲开。当Charles最终将肺里最后一丝氧气吐尽后，他抬起身子，放开了Erik的身体，离开了床。

 

Erik当然在第一时间就坐了起来，可随即又再第一时间被Charles推了回去。低烧还是让Erik感到浑身无力。

 

“医生说你需要大量的睡眠来恢复，不要逞能。没有可以活动自如的身体，你什么都做不了，Erik。”

 

Charles站在床边，逆光让Erik看不清他的表情。但他的动作放松而随意，Erik看着他向床头柜伸出了手，拿起了一样东西，Erik认出那是他的柯尔特巨蟒。Charles在Erik的注视下熟练的打开了转轮，六法全满，又快速合上。

 

“我必须要离开了，Erik，希望你的老朋友可以让你睡的踏实点儿。”

 

接着，Charles将手枪塞到了Erik的枕头下面，全程Erik只是看着他的动作，没有动也继续保持着沉默。不过Charles并没有等待他的回应，而是走到沙发前拿起外套穿了起来。

 

“房间里的东西你都可以用，如果你需要的话，卫生间在左手边的门里，希望你有个好梦，待会儿见，我的朋友。”

 

然后Charles走了，他关门的动作很轻，就好像Erik已经睡着了一样。Erik半坐在床上，看着门的方向，脑子放空了一会儿。接着他躺了下去，侧过身，左手伸进枕头里。他摩挲着这把跟着他无数次出生入死的武器，感受着她身体上的每一道凸起和凹陷，每一寸形状和材质，慢慢闭上了眼睛。直至进入梦乡，Erik都没有意识到他面对的是Charles刚刚躺过的那半边。

 

 

Erik并没有睡得特别安稳，这对他来说才是正常的。一个小时，也许两个小时之后他就醒了过来，天已经黑了。他保持着侧躺的姿势，直到他确定房间里只有他一个人。Erik坐起来，仔细环视了一圈。房间里没有壁炉，但完全不显寒冷，看起来铺了地热。装饰也很简单，除了那夸张的层高和空间之外，并没有什么特别的地方。哦，差点儿忘了还有这张床，即使是在这样大的有些夸张的房间里，这张床也完全不显得小。Erik在心里不着痕迹的翻了个白眼，然后他掀开被子准备下床。当他的双脚达到地面的时候，Erik才发现整个房间都被地毯包裹了起来，他的脚陷在柔软而温暖的绒毛中，这一度让Erik觉得自己因为低烧而失重了。他来回走了两步，确定他的体力至少已经恢复到了可以自由行动，于是Erik从枕头下抽出自己的枪，是时候离开了。可当他直起腰的时候，Erik的余光撇到了一旁的床头柜，这让他停顿了一下。床头柜上放着两支空的抑制剂，Erik拿了起来，非常难弄到的高级货，怪不得他恢复的那么快。接着他的目光看向了一个黑色的小袋子，Erik当然知道里面装的是什么，他今天差点儿因为这个马失前蹄。他想了一会儿，把手上的抑制剂放了下来，同时放下的还有他的枪。Erik转过了身，他记得是左边。

 

从浴室出来后，Erik并没有碰那些给他准备的新衣物，而是重新穿上了他自己的，他的身体还是感觉有些无力，但明显恢复的速度很快。Erik穿戴好后走到房门边，他摸上了把手，不出所料的，门没有上锁。他走到门外的走廊上，走廊很长很空旷，房间在中间，Erik下意识的选择了右边。一会儿后，Erik觉得自己选错了。他的确研究过Xavier家族大宅的地形，但那仅限于大体位置和外围建筑情况而已，这里面对他来说简直是个迷宫，而且是个毫无人气的迷宫。他走了大概十分钟，一个人都没有见到，Erik都不知道这算是好事还是坏事。当他第三次绕过一个看起来像明代瓷器花瓶的东西的时候，他彻底放弃了。Erik决定原路返回，如果他还记得哪条是原路的话。

 

Erik转了个身，走到刚才转弯的地方，在一瞬间拔出了枪，同时伸手将藏在角落的人拎了出来。对方看起来吓坏了，还没等Erik开口，他就开始语无伦次的表达自己没有恶意。Erik没有放松警惕，直到他看到这个被吓破了胆的男人举起了一个汤勺。

 

“Xavier先生让我来请您去餐厅，先生。顺便把你们的晚饭一起送过去。”谢天谢地，这位可怜的厨师还能说出完整的话来。

 

Erik看着在面前带路的厨师，不着痕迹的挑了挑眉，“Xavier家族真的要完蛋了，”他在心里想到。“Xavier还没有被毒死这简直是个奇迹。”

 

当目的地的那扇木质大门在他面前打开的时候，Erik打定主意连这里的一口水都不喝。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**

 

 

Erik望着面前快要见底的汤盘，开始刻意的放慢速度。当人类最基本的需求被满足之后，思考更高阶的事物是其进化、发展和生存下去的必然条件。Erik抬眼看了看坐在他对面的Xavier，后者盘子里的食物与他一样。“巴扎斯”，它曾经频繁的出现在Erik小时候的食谱里，非常普通的波兰菜。Erik低下了头，勺子在盘子里搅动了两圈，突然之间没了胃口。

 

“你应该再多吃点儿，我的朋友。Cahill是个厨房魔术大师，你最好不要错过他第一次做的波兰菜。”

 

Charles仍旧专心于面前的食物，他的动作随意而放松，看得出他心情不错。Erik重新抬起头，这一次他没有掩饰自己打量的目光。他面前这个男人了解他，尽管他非常不愿意承认。他曾经一度也认为自己是同等的也了解对方，但现在看起来，他了解的只是Xavier希望大家知道的那些。他会只身离开自己的安全区，他会打开窗户让一个绝不能算是友好的人进来与他共处一室，他会毫无准备的亲自闯入中立区，他会吃没有做任何安全防范或者测试的食物，他甚至会关心自家厨子的心情好不好。半小时前，Charles对于他的到来显得毫不意外，他只是对着他对面空着的位置点了点头，示意Erik坐下。在那个厨师，Cahill？上菜的时候，Charles顺便就他与他Alpha之间的关系作出了一点儿建议。Erik发誓他绝不是因为饿的原因而没有立即起身走人。不论如何，这个厨子在推着餐车离开的时候比进来之时开心多了。Erik开始明白，与出行必须带足保镖，绝不一个人待在任何封闭的空间里，每一顿食物都要重复换不同的厨师来做的Shaw相比，Xavier明显对于他周围的一切更具掌控力。他可以如此随意生活的唯一理由是因为他知道没有人有能力杀他。Erik开始意识到，就算没有他，Shaw和他身后的人终有一天也会一败涂地，只不过是再晚些罢了。

 

“吃饭的时候想太多会让你的胃对你感到失望的，Erik。它可供养着你的大脑，不要太偏心了。”

 

Charles还是没有看Erik，事实上，从Erik进门开始，他就没有正眼看过他。Erik彻底没有胃口了，他开始厌倦这种游戏。他讨厌Xavier这种虚伪迂回的说话和处事方式，更厌恶他无时不刻表现出来的这种惺惺作态的“平等”。他总是抓紧一切机会来展示自己有多么了解他，让你感受到自己有多么的重要。Erik不需要这个，他不需要怜悯更不需要虚假伪装的示好。也许大部分身处绝境的孤独人都会渴望任何光明或者看似光明的东西，但他不需要，Xavier打错了算盘。

 

“啪！”一个东西被扔在餐桌上，这个声音让Charles稍稍顿了一下，他快速的瞥了一眼，终于抬起头看向了Erik。

 

“十八年前，苏黎世银行劫案，整个金库里的黄金和珠宝几乎被搬空，现钞却一分没少。”Erik的声音因为低烧的关系有些沙哑，但这丝毫不影响他说话的分量。“八个月后，这个，在瑞士一个地下拍卖场被拍卖成功。拍下它的买主把它存放到瑞士银行保管，并坚持在那里做真伪鉴定。两个月后，将近半吨的无印高纯度黄金失窃。很多人相信如果不是因为时间不够的话，整座金库都会沦陷的。而它，也再一次不见了，和一些其他微不足道的珠宝一起。”

 

Erik伸出手，拉开了这个黑色小布袋的袋口，一颗粉红色的钻石在餐桌上原地旋转了两圈。它折射出的光芒扫过了Erik和Charles两个人的眼睛，他们仍然对视着，好像放在桌上的只是一块普通的毫无吸引力的石头一样。

 

“自那以后它就消失的无影无踪，而在两次劫案发生之前，它的主人都因为意外而死亡。”Erik没有停下来，“现在，它被Shaw精心的藏了起来，当然，对于他来说是已经特别精心了。你想知道为什么么，Xavier？”

 

“Charles。”Charles立即说道。

 

“什么？”Erik不得不强迫自己维持正常的声调。

 

“你可以叫我Charles。”Charles放下了手中的餐具，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴。“你看，Erik。我们一起经历了很多事情，现在看起来，这种情况将会持续很长的一段时间。所以，至少叫我Charles，恩？”

Erik的舌头在口腔里转了一圈，来防止他将自己的牙齿给咬碎。他不着痕迹的深呼吸了一下，松开了紧握着的拳头。

 

“假装不感兴趣的激将法在我这里不管用，Xavier。我知道Shaw对你来说其实无关紧要，你要的是他身后的人，是那些身处在你目前无法掌控领域的人。我的目的在一开始就显露无疑，如果你真的希望‘这种情况’会持续足够长时间的话，就收起你这幅对付那些蠢货的态度。你只需要回答想还是不想。”

 

这个房间并非首次出现沉默，之前的用餐时间里，除了偶尔餐具的碰触声，房间里一直都很安静。但那个时候空气里弥漫着一种奇异的安详感，食物的香味，用餐者味蕾被满足后释放出的愉悦之情都伴随着炉火的跳动在房间里散发开来。但现在，房间里的空气都似乎随着寂静停滞了下来。Erik没有后悔说出这番话，他知道他刚刚那番话听上去像是一个不知恩典的混蛋，介于他对面这个Alpha在几个小时前救了他的命并大发慈悲的没有标记他。但Erik不后悔，他知道自己的价值，而Charles Xavier是一个很懂得珍惜机会的人。

 

“很抱歉我给了你这种感觉，Erik。请相信这不是我的本意。”在沉默良久后，Charles终于开口了，他的声音没有什么特别的地方，一如既往的令人信服。

 

Erik放松了一点儿身体，他赌对了。

 

“那么，我想你已经对于如何使用这块小石头来帮助我们有了初步的计划？”Charles移开了他们在空气里碰撞了许久的视线，伸手拿起了一旁的酒。

 

“我想它对于你的价值远远超过对我的，不过，我暂且同意现在有‘我们’。”Erik看着红色的液体划出一道优美的弧线，从一个玻璃容器里转移到另一个玻璃容器里。

 

Charles放下酒壶，笑了起来，真心的那种。“谢谢你第一次肯定我们之间的关系，Erik。你提供的信息总是如此具有挑战。”

 

Erik挑了挑眉，收下了这个赞美。“说起这个，看上去你的人成功赶上了中期选举。那个……Piers？对吧？”

 

Charles对于Erik语气里的嘲讽有些无奈，“总算是没有浪费你的苦心，Erik。丢了三个议会席位，不管Shaw的幕后是谁，都会非常头疼的。”

 

Erik饶有兴趣的伸出手，拿起了桌子上Charles给自己倒的那杯酒，在后者不赞同的眼神下喝了一口。

“

我曾经怀疑过他到底是太蠢了还是故意的，他竟然让自己团队御用的记者来曝光那三个议员的肮脏勾当。他是不是挺喜欢给自己打棺材的？”

 

Charles也伸出手，从Erik的手里把酒杯拿了回来，他们僵持了一会儿，直到Charles的食指开始攀附上Erik的手背。后者立马松开的手，让酒杯里的红色液体剧烈的晃动了一下。

 

“Piers是个聪明人，但有时候虚荣和名誉会让一个人的眼睛被蒙蔽住。虽然我不太愿意承认，但他是目前来说我唯一的选择。”

 

Erik惊讶于Charles直接将底牌摊了出来，但随即怀疑几乎是本能般的开始在他的心里疯狂滋生，Erik站了起来，他是时候离开了。

 

“我是你的话就不会这样做。”Charles的眼睛盯着站起身来的Erik，将酒杯凑到嘴边喝了一口，是Erik刚刚喝的那个位置。“至少在身体完全恢复前你不应该出去乱跑，Erik。而且如果这个东西，”他对着桌子上的粉钻抬了抬下巴。“真的如你所说的如此重要的话，Shaw肯定不会善罢甘休的。”

 

这次是Erik移开了视线，“Shaw抓不住我，他的本事我都知道。”

 

“那他身后的人呢？”Charles放下了酒杯，也站了起来。“之前也许你对他们来说只是一个麻烦点儿的叛徒，但现在我敢保证所以你能想象到的和你想象不到的人都可能盯上你了，Erik。你不该碰这个的，有那么多种方法可以让你达到目的，你偏偏选了最危险的那种。”他的语气开始变得低沉，“我没法永远在最恰当的时刻出现，Erik。”

 

Erik对于他话语里的暗示有些不快，但他知道这是事实。

 

Charles没有等Erik的回答，“你看，你呆在这里并不意味着你被我保护着，Erik。你习惯了独来独往，也许是时候体验一下团队合作了。鉴于你刚刚认可了‘我们’，我想一起挖出这颗钻石的秘密会是一个不错的开端？”

 

Erik抿紧了嘴唇，他的视线慢慢略过餐桌上所有的东西。房间里今晚第三次归于沉默，食物早已冷却，炉火也不再像刚才一般旺盛，所有的东西都似乎停了下来，等待着Erik的回答。一会儿后，Erik重新转过了视线与Charles对视。一分钟，也许是两分钟后，Erik转身向门口走去。他走了七步，直到他的手摸到门把，“告诉你的厨子，配‘巴扎斯’的米饭不能煮的那么软，Charles。”他打开门走了出去。

 

Charles一直望着Erik的背影，直到他消失在走廊的尽头。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**

 

 

黑色的枪管在Erik的手心里转了一个圈，它从里到外都已经被细心的擦拭了一遍。Erik并没有花太多的心思在这些动作上，每一个步骤都早已是肌肉自身的条件反射。这是他的习惯，当他需要思考或者什么都不想的时候，只有它们才能让他安下心来。

 

Erik伸手拿起放在床头柜上的枪油，当他的眼神触到柜子抽屉时，他的动作稍稍停顿了一下。不去看他也知道里面有什么，从他决定留下来开始，已经过了快半个月了。虽然Erik不太愿意承认，但自从他踏上这条道路以来，过去的这半个月是他过得最安心最舒适的日子。他的床头柜里永远都会有两支在有效期内的抑制剂，没有人会因为他是客人就无故进入这间房间。换洗衣物的替换和房间的整理总是在他还未察觉时就已经完成，一开始他几乎要以为这里有一个幽灵管家了。最令他感到意外的是，他的行动完全自由，他可以去任何他想去的地方。虽然几天前他在通往书房的走廊里遇到一个年轻的Alpha时，对方差点儿当场拔枪。不过Nick的适时出现有效的避免了这个年轻人的英年早逝。之后在书房里的会谈到现在都会让Erik感到有些好笑，Charles安慰被他自己欺骗的手下的手段一如他欺骗他的敌人一样高明。Erik才知道这个年轻的急于证明自己的Alpha在之前花了多少力气来追踪自己，他甚至有几次几乎快要堵到他了。他在Donato的身后向Charles挑了挑眉毛，作为对这个年轻人无声的表扬，Charles眨了眨眼睛接受了这个表扬，并将它有效的转化为对Donato的安慰。虽然他最后在离开的时候仍然对Erik与自己的老板单独待在一个空间里表达了反对的态度，但他还是一丝不苟的执行了这个命令。想到这里Erik玩味的笑了一下，Xavier家的小狼犬们确实质量高多了。

 

Erik将枪油放了回去。钻石的研究还没有太大的进展，但外界的消息却不断的变换着。“咔”的一声，Erik撞上了枪膛，他瞄准了一下，校对着准心。这段时间以来他的行动不仅非常自由，Charles甚至不介意自己在他的下属汇报情况时在场。一开始他想过避开，只了解与他有关的事情。但Charles是怎么说来着，“我想这毫无必要，我的朋友，我现在所有的事情大概都和你有关。”Erik撇了撇嘴，这个自大的Alpha！

 

“啪”的一下，Erik扣动了扳机，空空的枪膛发出了一声清脆的声响。Shaw从五天前就开始失去耐心，他所能提供的威逼和利诱对于Xavier家族来说都不值一提，他已经没有能力拿出更多的东西，而一个人在慌乱的情况下就会犯更多的错误。Erik抬头看了看窗外被风吹动的树枝，今早他才知道昨天晚上是这五天内的第二次，有人试图潜入这里。Erik手上的动作慢了下来，他的眉头不满的皱了起来，并非是他对闯入者感到不安，而是他意识到自己的不妥，他是早上才知道的。在Shaw还未完全垮台，他的目的远远未达到的时候，他竟然松懈了下来。心安理得的躲藏在安逸的环境里，接受一个在他看来目的并不明确人的帮助。但最令他担心的是，他的理智告诉他Charles Xavier有不小的几率会因为更大的他所窥探不见的利益出卖他，可他的情感却几乎无阻碍的否定了这个非常合理的假设，并以压倒性的优势让他在过去的半个月里毫无戒备的生活在这里。Erik下意识的抚弄着扳机，也许，是时候离开了。

 

 

Charles放下了手中的文件，抬头看了眼挂钟。“您想留下来用晚餐么，Wilde叔叔？”他低下头，若无其事的发出了邀请。完全不介意被询问的对象已经用那种“我们真的需要谈谈”的眼神看了他快半个小时了。

 

“我真后悔那天我告诉你了。”Wilde的手有些激动的扣了扣桌子，指骨与上好的红木碰撞出两声脆响。

 

Charles没有抬头，翻过一页纸，眼睛仍旧盯着那些文字。“那大概一个小时后您就不会后悔了，今天Cahill似乎准备挑战一下德国菜。”

 

Wilde无奈的叹了口气，“Charles。”他的语气并不强硬，更像是一个长辈面对自己闹脾气的晚辈时一样。

 

“虽然我不想这样说，但有时候我不得不同意Vincent他们的话，您太容易担心了。”Charles翻过一页纸，随意的说到。“您应该学会放松并乐观的看待每一次改变。”

 

“就像等一下我就要吃人生中第一顿德国菜一样？”

 

Wilde的这个玩笑听上去毫无笑意。可Charles还是笑了，“对，多些尝试，叔叔。那会让你保持年轻。”

 

“上帝保佑我的心脏，它还算坚强。毕竟我亲爱的侄子并不是每天都会带一个棘手的，几乎快把纽约城翻过来的Omega回来。”

 

Charles总算放下了那几张纸，可是Wilde没有给他开口的机会。“你陷得太深了，孩子。你上一分钟才信誓旦旦的说他是我们的挡箭牌，家族的利益才是最重要的。但下一秒钟你就为了他只身闯进中立区，你甚至都没有留出时间让Donato先去探路。你为了他将自己置于险地，Charles！”

 

Wilde的语速越来越快，却又突然停止，他的神情从激动到严肃，但最终浮现出踌躇和担忧。他有些紧张的抿了下嘴，“你知道这种情感最终会导致什么，Charles，想想吧，想想。你浮出来多少代价才让Xavier家族从那样羞耻的境地里摆脱出来？！你父亲几乎让他自己毕生的心血化为乌有，你不能重走……”

 

“他做出了选择，叔叔。”Charles的声音出奇的平静，“他仅仅只是在毕生所爱和责任之间做出了选择而已。”他直视着Wilde的眼睛将语速放到最慢，缓缓吐出的话语让Wilde开始后悔他忘记了坐在他对面的早已不仅仅是他的侄子了。“而我，我甚至都不会让这样的选择题出现。”

 

 

Erik侧过身子，将房门打开了一条缝，他的柯尔特巨蟒紧紧的贴着他的大腿。五秒钟之前，他的房门在半个月以来第一次被人礼貌的敲击，这打断了Erik的思绪也同样激起了他的警戒心。门外站着一个中年Beta，他没有在意Erik的谨慎和敌意，而是在看到Erik的时候露出了一个非常得体的笑容。

 

“下午好，Lehnsherr先生。我奉命将您今晚需要的礼服送过来，请允许我为您试穿。”

 

Erik顺着对方抬起的胳膊看到了他手中皮制的礼服套袋。说实话，在这半个月中如果要说有什么是和他之前生活相同的话，那就只是几乎每一天都有计划外的事情发生。比如，半夜里心血来潮的对弈，又或者是射击场里突如其来的比赛。Erik看着对方的手臂因为重量的原因而开始有些摇晃，明显不是一个常年锻炼的人。Erik收起了枪，接过了衣服，在对方刚刚松了一小口气准备继续说话的时候，用门板将它们都无情的堵了回去。

 

Erik随意的将套袋扔在了床上，这段时间里他早就摸清了Charles的脾气。如果你直接拒绝他，那他会有一百种方式来达到目的。但如果你只答应他一半，并适当的露出妥协的余地，那你就能得到大部分你想要的。Erik看了眼床上的袋子，心中已有打算。

 

Nick小心的敲了两下门，在心里默数三秒后转动了把手。他轻轻的踏上地毯，下午的会谈看起来并不顺利，Nick不能确定现在这个消息会不会让他的老板心情更加恶劣。

 

“Lehnsherr先生似乎没有在准备，先生。他没有让裁缝进屋，也没有回应我的询问。不过可以确定他在房间里。”

 

他说完后有些忐忑，但令他意外的，他的老板笑了起来。“知道了，Nick。请去备车吧，今天还是你跟着我，七点。”

 

Nick低头看了看表，他张开嘴似乎还想说点儿什么，但最终他还是轻轻退了出去。

 

“上帝保佑，这次真的别再在车里打架了，那真不能算是一个好地方。”

 

 

Erik从浴室里走了出来，有些意外的看到坐在沙发上的人。

 

“你想要回这间房间吗，Charles？”他走到床前，将手上的枪放了下来。

 

房间里没有开灯，窗帘阻隔了外面最后的一些亮光，昏暗的空气只能勾勒出Erik大致的轮廓。但这丝毫不影响Charles欣赏着未干的水珠因为Erik的动作而从他的发梢坠落到他线条漂亮的背脊，再顺着脊椎的曲线最终消失在腰间的毛巾里。

 

“我可以考虑搬回来，如果你不介意的话。”Charles的视线有些不情愿的移开了一点儿，落到一旁的礼服上。“我很抱歉没有早点儿征求你的同意，Erik，但这是一个出去走走的好机会。”

 

Erik拎起套袋晃了晃，“穿着这个可没法‘好好’走走。”

 

Charles笑着摇了摇头，“不，不是你想的那样。”他站了起来，往前走了两步，“Arlen Knightley。”他吐出一个名字。

 

Erik有些惊讶的转过头，“副总统的堂弟？我以为他很干净。”

 

“哦……你对我太有偏见了，我的朋友。”Charles有些无奈，“虽然我确实要送他一件他无法拒绝的礼物，Erik。”他的眼神不可控制的再次从Erik的脚裸开始向上游走，但他的声音却似乎隔绝了这份视线的热度，显得真诚而可信。“来吧，我保证这会很有意思，我可从来都没有骗过你。”

 

 

车子在车门关闭三秒钟后开始稳稳的起步，Charles按下升降挡板的按钮，让他们的后座处于相对封闭的空间。Erik不着痕迹的转了转脖子，天知道他有多讨厌正装。Charles似乎没有注意到他的不适，他没有看Erik，眼神望着车外，安静的空气充斥在整个车厢里。比起Charles的沉默，Erik的好奇心随着车轮的每一次滚动而逐渐放大。他相信等一下他要去的地方绝对不是什么可以随便散散心的场合，Erik转头扫了一眼他身边这位不知道在想什么的Alpha，将疑问压了下去。Charles邀请他同去说明他需要自己，那耐心就会是他最好的武器。

 

当车子行驶到路程的一半时，Erik的耐心有了回报。Charles做出了上车后的第一个动作，他从车门的暗格里抽出了一个文件袋，他并没有打开它，而是侧过身直接递到了Erik的面前。Erik伸出手，嘴角带上了一点儿胜利的弧度，但这个弧度在他打开文件后迅速消失了。

 

“你什么时候知道的？”Erik的声音打破了安静的空气。

 

“昨天上午。”Charles保持着侧坐的姿势，看着车里昏暗的灯光在Erik的脸上勾勒出不同的明暗线。“不得不承认，想出这个计划的一定是个非常有天赋的人。”

 

“的确非常有创意，那个时候系统性的电子监控和防护才刚刚运用在银行安保系统里。电脑程序开始保卫银行，而传统安保又太过快速的开始依赖先进的科技。把入侵木马刻在钻石上，然后再想办法让银行用他们联网的扫描设备扫描钻石，这样即绕过了传统安保又不用冒被发现的风险去攻击防护系统。只要他们想，整个银行都可以安静的像个刚刚吃饱的婴儿。”Erik放下了手中的纸，“Shaw绝对没有能力策划这样的行动，我甚至都怀疑他能否完成里面的执行环节。”

 

Charles仍然没有移开自己的视线，Erik明显对这个发现欣喜若狂，他的眼睛在灯光下因为兴奋而显出比平时更浅的绿色。他们都明白，如果不是Shaw干的，那他一定是因为某些原因才会得到钻石。而不管劫案的真正策划者是谁，Shaw一定非常不希望对方知道这颗钻石在他那里，又或者是他把这颗钻石给丢了。

 

Charles不着痕迹的缩短了一点儿他们之间的距离，Erik重新拿起文件一目十行的开始看后面的文字。报告非常的详细，不仅仅是停留在对钻石的研究上。提交这个的人明显是圈内的老手，文件后面甚至还附上了在当时的环境和条件下，有多少人有能力可以做到这些技术以及以他们为中心可能辐射到的所有信息。当他翻到第三页的时候，Erik的手突然之间抖了一下，一个名字牢牢的抓住了他的呼吸——Eisenhardt。他死死的盯着这几个字母，他曾经苦苦追寻的原因突然间毫无征兆的砸在他的面前。他曾无数次问过的为什么如今赤裸裸坦荡荡的放在了他的眼前，Erik伸手在这几个字节上缓缓划过，像是要确定这不是浮于表面的伪装。Charles仔细的看着Erik每一毫秒的表情变化，看着他从欣喜、震惊、迷茫到最终坚毅的光芒重新闪现在他那灰绿色的眼睛里。Charles热爱这个，这才是Erik，将会是他的Erik。

 

Erik移开了手指，重新开始看剩余的部分，不过这一次他的很慢，几乎是一个字母一个字母的在确认，他将所有阅读的到东西都一笔一划的刻在了脑子里。他丝毫没有发现Charles越靠越近，他所有的注意力都集中在文件上。然后，当Erik意识到所有一个个跳跃出来的字母，组成的是Randall Knightley这个名字的时候，已经晚了。他不知道自己是以什么样的表情看向的Charles，但他知道自己的心是什么样子的。

 

只有一句话不断的回荡在他的脑子里，“虽然我确实要送他一件他无法拒绝的礼物，Erik。”


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**

 

 

无数念头开始在Erik的脑子里旋转，一个个假设被抛出，却没有像往常一样被快速的分析与评估。所有的信息都像是一团被猫咪玩弄后弃之不顾的毛线一样——毫无头绪。这不像Erik，这完全不像他。他的大脑不断的向他的肌肉发出危险警报，可他的心却还在试图挣扎着否认这一切。直到他失去了所有先机，又或者他从来没有得到过。Erik能感受到一双手环绕住了自己的脖子。

 

“呼吸，Erik，没有什么好担心的，相信我。”

 

就在Erik觉得自己快被越来越稀薄的空气弄昏过去的时候，他脖子上原本缠绕的有些过于紧的领结被摘了下来，硬领上的扣子也被快速的解开。然后那双手的主人微微捧住了Erik的脸颊，让他们重新对视。

 

“思考，Erik，我知道你能做到的。”

 

然后，似乎在一瞬间，所有的线索与讯息都好好的重新回到了自己的轨道上。Erik看着Charles的双眼，试图从里面挖掘缺失的版块。而他自己的眼里则毫无保留的充满了疑惑、不解、探寻以及一丝微弱却无法忽视的警惕。可这却让Charles的眼里出现了明显的笑意。他放下控制着Erik脸颊的手，顺道抽走了后者手上的文件，他并没有开口解释，而是在等待。

 

当Charles转过身，重新将文件放到暗格里的时候，他满意的听到在他背后响起的不是枪上膛的声音，而是每次听到都会让他侧耳享受一下的低沉男声。

 

“我猜，外界一直盛传的Knightley家里早已分裂的小道消息是真的？”

 

Charles没有立即转过身，而是在Erik看不到的地方扬起了嘴角，不过很快他就调整好了自己。

 

“盛传真是太谦虚了，Erik，没几个人知道从上上辈开始，他家就已经是貌合神离了。”Charles转过身，对着将手放在脚踝上的Erik挑了挑眉毛。“你跟着Shaw看起来也知道了不少东西，祖辈开始的分裂一直是被他家守口如瓶的。很多人还以为Arlen Knightley是特立独行的叛逆小子，才会抛弃家族一直固守的党派。其实到了他和Randall这辈，用水火不容来形容已经是太过客气了。Arlen在上次的州长选举中败下挣来，可有他堂兄不少的功劳，只不过对外不能表现的太过明显。”

 

Charles继续说道，并且无视了Erik那收敛了疑惑和不解，却仍然藏有警惕的眼神。拿起了刚才被他摘下来的领结，再次倾身靠近了Erik。“我发出了一小个信号，Arlen表现的很积极，所以今天我们一起去探探情况。”

 

Erik的眼神一直钉在Charles的身上，不放过他的任何一个动作和表情。如果他敢说一个字的谎，那自己会……Erik心里跳了一拍，这才是问题所在，不知道自己会怎么样。一旁的Charles没有发现他心仪的Omega思绪早就不在这些阴谋诡计上，他仍然边说着等下Erik需要注意的事情，边将领结重新绕回了后者的脖子。

 

“等下我们一起进去，”硬领被翻了起来，蹭在Erik的下巴上有些痒。“你不用隐瞒自己是谁，今天到场的一半不知道你是谁，一半知道了也不敢撒野或者乐于你安然无恙。”黑色的丝织物在Charles的手上像一条听话的的宠物蛇。“Arlen不会大摇大摆的和我谈话，我不确定他是否放心让你参加，到时候我们顺着他的意思来。”Erik稍稍低头，看着自己脖子前翻飞的白皙手指，有几个人能想到这双手杀起人来也是如此优雅？“不管我们是否分开，Nick今晚会全程跟着你，如果你不想待了可以早点儿回车上，我会尽快的。”

 

最后一个完美的领结出现在了Erik的喉咙前，不松不紧，却又真实存在。Erik突然发现Charles就好像是这个领结，一开始紧紧的卡住他，然后却突然间消失无踪。而现在，他又是这样若有若无却让人无处可逃的将自己环了起来。

 

“Knightley两兄弟为什么会反目成仇？”Erik只能通过问些蠢问题来掩饰自己翻腾的内心。

 

Charles似乎对于这个问题感到有些惊讶，但他还是耐心回答道：“这种老套的故事总逃不过钱、权和Omega。”他停顿了一下，“不过这一次只有Omega，后面小辈的事情都是随之而来的积怨。”

Erik的眼睛里露出了一些轻蔑，似乎对这个理由感到很荒唐。Charles看出来了，他将Erik的领子翻了下来，抚平。随即突然间凑到他耳边说道：“你要知道，我的朋友。总有一些特别的Omega值得Alpha付出所有来争取，我想你很快就会体会到了。”

 

车在这个时候停了下来，Charles没有停顿，自己打开了车门，走下了车。然后他回过身，对着还呆坐在车子里不知道在想些什么的Erik伸出了手。“我们已经迟到了，Erik，我可不想让我们未来重要的合作伙伴多等。”接着他满意的看着红着脸的Erik老老实实的拉住了自己在等待的手。

 

 

这是一个私人性质比较浓厚的小型聚会，Erik躲到了吧台旁的一个角落里。这里视线良好，大厅里绝大多数的空间都能收入眼底，抬起头就是楼梯。Erik看了眼位于二楼的一个房间，Charles在十分钟之前进去了。尽管他知道只要是Charles决定做的事情，总是十拿九稳的，但他还是没有理由的感到担心。他晃了晃手中的酒杯，刚才应该坚持让Nick跟着他而不是自己的。

 

“您看起来心神不宁，先生。希望不是因为这里的酒太差了。”一个声音毫无防备的在Erik的耳边响起，这让他几乎动用了所有的自制力才没有下意识的攻击对方。

 

“啊，抱歉，我吓到您了？”来者得体的后退了两步，表示着自己友善的来意。

 

Erik迅速回过身，他打量了对方两眼。男性Beta，不会格斗，没有武器。

 

“不，没有。”Erik明显的表现出自己无意多交谈。

 

但对方似乎没有接收到这个信号，而是稍稍靠近，继续着自己的谈话。“那就好，不过请原谅我的好奇心，先生。毕竟能够来到这里的人，很少会像您情愿一个人待着。”然后他对着Erik伸出了手，“Dave，你可以叫我Dave。”

 

Erik看了看这个主动搭讪的男人，不着痕迹的瞟了一眼他的身后，Nick在稍远的地方对着他点了点头。

 

“Erik Lehnsherr。”他说出了自己的名字，但没有回握。

 

Dave看起来是个好脾气的人，他不以为意的收回了手。“您是个聪明人，Lehnsherr先生，聪明人之间总会相处的比一般人更加融洽。”

 

Erik重新将视线移回了二楼，但他侧过头表示自己在听。“我想您和我的雇主一定会谈比和我谈的更加愉快……”

 

“告诉Arlen Knightley，要么接受Xavier的邀请，要么我们另寻他人。分而化之在我们这里行不通，现在是他求着我们，所以耍小聪明只能让他拣了芝麻丢了西瓜。”Erik的眼睛仍然固定在Charles消失的那扇门上，他都懒得去看对方惊讶的眼神。“你在这里只站了五分钟，期间起码有三个人想要过来和你说话。但他们又很犹豫，明显有人告诫过他们不要来打扰你。Arlen Knightley在楼上，他胆子再大也不敢耍Xavier。那么只有你，Knightley的第一幕僚，主教先生才有如此的魅力了。”

 

最后Erik总算是愿意给对方一个眼神了，“Bishop先生如果没事的话，我想我得再去拿杯酒。不过我相信我们很快就会再见面的。”

 

Erik没有再理会他，而是自顾自的走向吧台。Nick悄悄从楼梯口绕了过去，Erik对着他摇摇头，前者这才重新站了回去。但没想到被揭穿身份的幕僚先生没有放弃，他跟着Erik来到了吧台前，朝酒保摇了摇手。

 

“真是牢固的联盟，Lehnsherr先生，我都要替我的雇主羡慕你们了。可听说你们认识的时间并不长，恕我冒昧询问，您和Xavier先生……”

 

“就像您和Arlen一样无坚不摧。”

 

两个在吧台前的人同时回过了身，Charles不知道什么时候站在了他们身后。Bishop迅速抬头去看二楼，房间的门已经打开。

 

“我想Arlen一定希望立马看到你，Dave。你最好不要让他等。”Charles向前走了几步，踱到Erik和Bishop的中间，有意无意的阻隔了他们。

 

Bishop推了推眼镜，丝毫没有被冒犯到的意思。“谢谢您的提醒，Xavier先生，这样看来就像Lehnsherr先生说的那样，我们很快就能再见面了。抱歉失陪，祝你们玩的开心，再见。”

 

 

Erik和Charles目送着Bishop走上了楼梯，在关上门的一刹那，Bishop和Charles深深的对视了一眼，直到前者首先错开目光。

 

Charles转过头，“我想这里的事情都解决了，回去？”

 

这个问句没有得到回答，Erik只是转过身，径直的朝外走去，Charles看着他的背影微微皱眉，但也很快抬步跟上。

 

回程的车里显得有些安静，Erik没有开口询问事情的进展，好像这与他无关一样。Charles对于这样的气氛感到有些始料未及，他抬起手松开了一点儿自己的领结，放下的时候有意无意的碰到了Erik放在一旁的右手。后者既没有躲开也没有回应，Charles的心稍稍放下，随即开始轻轻的用手指在Erik的手背上摩挲。正当他在考虑是否打破沉默的时候，Erik抢先了。

 

“你知道Bishop会来找我，是不是？”

 

这句话让Charles的动作一顿，但他很快继续自己的探索，甚至变本加厉的从手背划到了Erik的手心。

 

“是。”

 

一个简单的毫无掩饰和解释的回答，却让Erik突然间撤掉了自己的手。

 

“你看，这就是你，Xavier。”Erik的声音里充满着连他都感到惊讶的压抑和痛苦，“你总是有办法不着痕迹的达到自己的目的。你明知道他会单独来找我，试图寻找到我们两人之间的突破点。这也是你想知道的，不是吗？我是否真的如表现的这样被你玩弄在股掌之中！”

 

突如其来的指控让Charles抿紧了自己的嘴唇，他直直的略带些严厉的看着Erik，一瞬间车里的空气都似乎随着骤然升温的局势而加快了流速。Charles被甩开的手握成了一个拳头，Alpha极具攻击性的气味迅速被空气带着充满了整个车厢。这让原本就处于零界点的Erik几乎要承受不住。他开始大量的出汗，瞳孔和脉搏都随着Charles气味的入侵而变得难以抑制的放大和加快。Erik觉得自己必须立即离开这里，哪怕他们现在正在一辆行驶的车上。

 

接着，几乎在一瞬间，所有的一切都消失了。Charles深吸一口气，收敛了自己刚才没有控制住的气息，并且打开了窗。夜晚稍显有些低的气温正好对Erik来说反而显得正好。Erik用力的抽出之前Charles给他系好的领结，扔在一旁，转身对着窗外努力平复自己的呼吸。他闭起眼睛，心里又惊又慌，之前他绝对不可能仅仅因为一个Alpha没有控制自己的脾气就被影响至此。他果然是安逸太久了。

 

Charles看着背对着他的Erik，并没有上前安抚，他知道现在Erik一定希望他离的远远的。他望着Erik的背影，微微叹了一口气。

 

“你也见过Bishop了，”Charles自顾自的开口，“他这个第一幕僚可不是靠嘴说出来的，相信我，如果你在他来找你之前就知道有人会来分化我们，他看的出来。”

 

Erik闻言没有转过头，他没有想好用什么样的表情面对Charles。

 

“以及，如果你真的想知道的话。”Charles的声音并不是第一次变得这样冷，但Erik仍旧被窗外的寒风冻了一下，“我甚至可以不让他知道你的存在，Erik。”

 

车在两个转弯后稳稳的停了下来，一时间车里又没了声响。一会儿后，Charles这边的车门被打了开来，他未作停留跨了出去。Erik一个人坐在车里，他不知道为什么自己刚才会如此歇斯底里的指责Charles，毕竟现在看起来他的一切早就如初生的婴儿一般一览无遗。Charles根本不需要他，他竟然还自作聪明的觉得他才是一切的关键。Erik闭上了眼睛，弯了弯嘴角，在心里嘲笑着自己的不自量力。

 

“你还要坐多久？真的不舒服了？”意料之外的声音让Erik猛的张开眼睛，他转过头，看到Charles如几个小时前一样，站在车外向他伸出了手。“今天出来的太匆忙，你都没有吃饭，在那边你肯定也没有心情吃东西。Cahill今晚做了德国菜，还等着你给他提意见呢。能自己走吗？”

 

Erik眨了眨眼睛，看着面前这只向他伸出过无数次的手。手的主人很耐心也很有力量，长时间的等待并没有让它有丝毫的摇晃。Erik在心中最后挣扎了一下，但他知道自己永远赢不了了。他伸手，用力握住，抬起头直视着Charles。后者的眼睛里，是Erik早就习惯的一如既往的温润。

 

到餐厅的这一路上，他们交握的手再未分开。


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**

 

 

自从六岁以来，Erik从没有像过去半个月一样，生活的如此放松和惬意。并不是说他失去了警惕，而是猫鼠角色的转变让他看了半个月的好戏。他们，他和Charles，的新盟友动作迅速和有效。仅仅在他们会面后三天，Randall Knightley就得到了关于钻石的模糊消息。可以想象这位习惯了身处高位的掌权者会如何暴跳如雷，他以为早就已经被埋没的黑暗秘密就这样毫无预兆的再次摊开在他的面前。更可怕的是他得不到更多的信息，这代表有人在操控，而且非常清楚自己在掌控什么。这位副总统做的第一件事情就不出Erik的所料，他立即召见了Shaw，甚至都没有心思再去掩饰自己才是Shaw的幕后老板。接着又不知道是谁，好心的提醒了一下Shaw，他自己目前的处境。背着老板留下了致命的证据，光凭这一点他也许永远也走不出那栋位于私人领地的漂亮小庄园了。

 

后面的事情就不再是什么秘密，Erik还挺享受，隔三差五就听听今天Shaw又差点儿被谁抓到或者杀掉。当然这些讯息都是在Charles的属下向他汇报的时候，Erik在一旁听到的。继上一次他们从Arlen Knightley那回来之后，Erik能感觉到他和Charles之间微妙的变化。刚开始他还有些担心，他不太擅长应对这类事情，之前他遇到的相关情况和他的处理方式都比较简单粗暴。比较没几个Alpha能够接受他看上的Omega分分钟能把自己揍趴下的。但这一次，是新的体验。

 

不过让Erik比较意外的是，Charles并没有特别进一步的行动，这在很大程度上让他松了一口气。他在这里的生活一如往常，却又有细微的不同。比如，Charles总有办法让Erik在他们之间有限或者无意的碰触中变得心跳加快。可他总是点到即止，不管是递酒时擦过手腕的手指，还是低下身环住坐着的Erik为他调整台灯的距离。又比如，Erik发现他和Charles待在一起的时间明显变长，有时候他们甚至不在谈论Shaw或者任何相关的话题，而是安安静静的下一盘棋或者只是待在Charles巨大的书房里各自专注于自己的事物。Charles工作的时候从不躲着他，而Erik也从来不会去主动介入Xavier家族的事物。他无意中撞见过Charles家族里的一些高层，他们无一例外在看到Erik时都表现出了惊讶，但随之而来的情绪就五花八门了。有些很好奇，有些则漠不关心，有些表示出了友好，有些却带有明显的敌意或者轻蔑。但不管哪一种，在Charles面前他们都表现出了对Erik表明上的尊重。他知道这尊重并不是给他的，而是他们不得不这样。Erik对此并不太在意，但他还是尽量减少自己的出现。反正有了他想知道的消息，Charles可以在用餐的时候告诉他。

 

这就是为什么，Erik现在在远离主宅的射击场的原因。他摘下耳机，按下标靶的移动按钮，准备看看这一轮的成绩。今天是Xavier家族又一次的高层会议，他在傍晚之前都计划待在这里。当靶子移动到Erik眼前的时候，他的身后传来三下掌声。他几乎是反射性的立即转身，将枪口对准了声源。

 

“找到你可真不容易，Erik。希望你允许我这样叫你。”Sophia Xavier放松的斜靠在射击场的墙壁上，丝毫没有被枪口指着的紧张感。

 

Erik没有收回枪口，他的心往下沉了沉。在他第一次来这里“拜访”Charles的时候，他在窗外听过她和Charles的谈话。Erik的第六感告诉他，她不可信任，而他的第六感往往是对的。

 

见Erik仍旧如此警惕，Sophia耸了耸肩，“我是Charles的姑妈，看来他大概还没有和你一起坐在火堆前看完家庭影集。我还是需要自我介绍。”

 

她继续将重量放在墙上，看上去懒洋洋的，可她的眼睛却一眨也不眨的盯着Erik。她语气里稍带的那种Alpha惯有的轻佻，因为她女性的声线而显得更加明显。Erik强压下内心的怒火，想要尽快判断出对方的目的。

 

“哇！”她突然间夸张的叫了起来，“看起来我们的小Charles找了一个与众不同的Omega，至少脾气挺大的。”

 

Erik利落速的收起了枪，无意再多待一秒钟。可当他刚向门的方向移动了两步，就被挡住了去路。Erik迅速后退一步，开始认真考虑是否要动手。

 

“放松，Erik，别那么紧张。”Sophia丝毫没有觉得自己的行为有什么冒犯的地方，“我只是对你很好奇而已。”她看了看Erik，突然间笑了起来，“你知道么，我从十岁起，就再没有被允许在这座宅子里自由行动了。看起来你的好奇心并不强，至少没有强到让你丢了命的地步。”

 

Erik皱起了眉头，他不喜欢这种完全猜不透对方来意的感觉，第六感在不断催促他尽快离开。可他内心有一个小小的声音却在阻挠他离开的步伐。而Sophia还是没有理会Erik的反应，好像只要她想Erik就必须陪着她继续这场谈话一样。

 

“但我的好奇心很强，Erik，我很好奇你。听到关于你的事情越多我就越好奇。我了解Charles，我太了解他了。你看他现在，坐在那把椅子上，将那些人指使玩弄的团团转，他们还真的从内心里感谢Charles。你知道为什么么？” 她对着Erik歪了歪头，表现出不太符合她年龄的一种天真表情。

 

她没有等Erik回答，“因为Charles总是能知道他们想要什么，甚至都不等他们开口，他就会满足他们。他能抓住每一个人的重心，然后将这些重心交错起来，让他们互相之间达到微妙的平衡。如果有谁想要加重自己的重心，那他就会慢慢的移动他的位置，直到这个立体结构不再需要他的支撑。”她的语气从漫不经心渐渐变得平稳而有力，Erik能从里面听出无限的骄傲和一些他不知道，却非常不喜欢的感情。

 

突然间，Sophia的神态又变了回来，她扬起了头，神秘的对着Erik眨了眨眼睛。“但他却把自己的重心藏的很好，谁都不知道他处于哪里。”然后她笑了起来，这让Erik不可抑止的从骨子里散发出一阵寒意。“可我知道。”

 

Erik觉得自己不能再多待了，他不知道自己在害怕什么，他面前这个女人了解Charles，而他自己也确实渴望了解他。但不是现在，不是通过这种方式。

 

“哦，”Sophia发出一声失望的叹息，“我还以为你会很开心，Erik，毕竟你们相处的时间不长。”她退后两步，开始围着Erik缓慢的移动。“他从小时候开始就让人猜不透，就像他父亲一样。他七岁的时候突然间迷上了骑马，他天天去马场，一去就是大半天。他会给那匹小马驹刷毛，喂食，聊天，甚至是睡觉。所有人都以为他喜欢他父亲送他的生日礼物。可你猜怎么着，他讨厌死它了。他恨这匹马，它无时不刻的在提醒着他父亲对他的漠不关心，除了物质之外毫无情感。他父亲甚至不知道他喜欢的动物是小狗，就像在牧场的那条德牧一样的小狗，Charles每天去其实就是为了和他一块儿玩。”Sophia停下了脚步，直视着Erik的眼睛，“你猜我是怎么知道的？”

 

“因为那条德牧死了之后Charles就再没有去骑过马了。” 她仍旧没有等回答，“那个时候他才七岁，他现在当然能比那个时候做的更好。”她继续往后退了几步，完全退出了Erik的个人空间，“你想不想猜猜自己是那匹马，还是那条狗？”

 

Sophia看着面前没有一丝表情变化的Erik，挑了挑眉毛。她彻底转过身不再看Erik，当她走到门边的时候，她再次回头。“不管如何我还是很欣慰，你和Charles就如何处理Shaw的问题达成一致了，他总知道怎么达到自己的目的。很高兴认识你，Erik，希望还能有下一次的见面。”

 

Erik向往常一样走过Xavier大宅前的圆形花坛，站在门前的守卫看了看他，没有任何的表示。他绕过了好几辆汽车，走进了大门。他在大厅里停留了一会儿，这里出乎意料的安静，Erik抬头看向一旁的旋梯，沿着蜿蜒的曲线扫到二楼的房间，他呆呆的看了一会儿，在引起他人注意前收回了视线。然后转身从另一边的侧门走了出去，他在走到自己房间的路上遇到了几个陌生的面孔，今天Xavier家族来的人挺多，看起来是比较重要的聚会。Erik没有理会他们的好奇目光，而是在两个转角之后打开了房门。

 

当他关上房门的时候，Erik整个人都松懈了下来，他靠在门板上，任由上面精致的花纹磕在自己的背上。他没有开灯，闭着眼睛。一会儿后，他直起了身子，重新睁开的双眼里泛出从未有人见过的孤注一掷。Erik走到床边，拉开床头柜，他没有去管放在里面的抑制剂。他甚至都不用去看，就知道这一定是今天早上刚刚换上的新货。他拿起了很久没有用的格洛克17，认真仔细的把她绑在自己的左小腿上。接着他走到窗边，稍稍拉开了一点儿窗帘，方便自己隐秘的查看下情况。天已经完全暗了下来，主楼那里仍旧灯火通明，许多车还停在门前的空地上。有些甚至排到了铁门外，陆陆续续有些人走了出来。Erik收敛了目光，拉好窗帘，走到门边打开了门。他没有回头看哪怕一眼。

 

Erik像什么都没有发生一样，从侧门从容的走出了大宅。他沿着小路走到大门前，他藏在灌木丛后观察了一会儿。守在大门那里的几个人他经常看见，多加的几个守卫正忙于调度车辆进出。他站直了身体，趁着守卫们不注意的时候大摇大摆的走了出来，穿梭在车灯和忙碌人群中。当他快走到铁门的时候，Erik小幅度的跑了起来。

 

车子仍然有序的移动着，带着今晚的来宾进进出出，这是个热闹而混乱的夜晚，没谁会去关心一辆车的车底。

 

 

Sophia打发了司机，哼着她最喜欢的歌走进了她的新公寓。她本可以住在主宅里，但她很少愿意在一个地方多待。她打开了门，心里想着今晚也许可以开了那瓶她藏了好久的红酒来庆祝一下，这绝对值得。她脱下了鞋子，关门的声音让厅里的灯自动亮了起来。当她抬起头看向前方的时候，她整个人都差点儿被冻在原地。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章**

  
“晚上好，Sophia姑妈。”Charles坐在面对门的那张沙发里，面前的茶几上放着那瓶她想开的酒。两只杯子，一空一满。  
  
Sophia凭借本能，很快的镇定了下来。她站直了身子，扬起了惯有的笑容，赤着脚走了过去。“哦，你还是像小时候一样调皮，Charles。万一我今天带了个美人回来怎么办？我可不会和你分享。”  
  
Charles弯了弯嘴角，“我只是来道别，姑妈。你走的时候都没有告诉我，午餐后你就不见了。”  
  
Sophia的心沉了一沉，“你知道的，我不喜欢那些家伙，他们只是一些贪婪的投机者而已。前些年可没有看到他们来的那么勤快。”她的语气渐快，似乎在强调什么。“你重新建立了威望，Charles，你做的很好。”  
  
“您帮了我许多，姑妈，非常多。”Charles的语气真诚而令人信服。  
  
Sophia不着痕迹的松了口气，她往前走了两步，来到Charles的身边，她没有坐下，而是半蹲下来，仰视着自己的侄子。“你父亲会为你感到骄傲的，他想做到的事情由你完成了。”她举起手想要抚摸Charles的脸颊，可后者前倾了身子避开了这个碰触。  
  
Charles拿起茶几上的红酒，红色的液体在空杯子中翻腾了起来。空气里沉默的压迫感让Sophia非常的不舒服，她重新站了起来，走了两步。  
  
突然间她回过身，“我今天见到你的男孩了。”她可以肯定今天Charles的突然来访和Erik有关，比起防守，她更喜欢进攻。“我承认之前我对他带有一些偏见，但今天我理解了他为何这样吸引你，Charles，他真是一个非常特别的Omega。”  
  
Charles还是没有开口，他只是端起酒杯，开始轻轻的摇晃。  
  
“不过，他的危险也显而易见。他看上去并不完全信任你，Charles。”她的语气变得柔软而充满感情，“我只是想确保你的安全，对我来说……”  
  
“那Ethan呢？他也同样威胁到我父亲了吗？”Charles的目光瞬间像箭一样刺了过去，而Sophia的表情在听到这个名字的一瞬间，几乎扭曲到让人胆寒。  
  
“你怎么敢！你竟然还叫这个名字！”前一秒还温柔多情的声音在这一秒就撕裂了开来，“如果不是因为这个婊子，你父亲！我们家族，怎么会沦为所有人的笑柄！”  
  
Charles没有移动自己的目光，他的眼神里渐渐带上了一点儿可怜，“你从没有想过我父亲是如此爱他，你从没有想过我父亲竟然会爱上一个人，是么？”  
  
Sophia整个人都抖了起来，空气里充斥着Alpha之间本能的攻击气息，但这对Charles来说简直不值一提。  
  
“你为什么不恨他？！为什么？！他夺走了你父亲，他的存在让你的母亲显得可笑而可悲，你为什么从来都不恨他！”  
  
Charles放下了酒杯，站了起来，“因为他没有替代掉任何人，不管是我、我母亲还是你。他在我父亲心中的位置从不是靠替代而得来的，那是我父亲心里从没有存在过的地方。”这句话让Sophia几乎陷入了狂怒，她一下子掀翻了茶几，可Charles不准备停止。“当你把Ethan的行踪透露给他们的时候，你在想什么？你一定在想，啊！这个愚蠢的只会张开腿勾引你哥哥的婊子马上就要消失了，你亲爱的哥哥很快就会重回正轨，重新变回那个你一心追随与崇拜的首领。他的感情怎么可以给予除了你之外的任何人？你决不允许，是么？”  
  
Sophia冲了过来，她举起手来想要重新确立自己的地位，但Charles仅仅只靠一只手就阻止了她乱了章法的攻击。“可你没想到我父亲会丢下事物，陪他去。你看，他们现在永远在一起了，他的身边永远不会再有你的位置。想想吧，当他知道是自己的妹妹，唯一疼爱过的亲人出卖了他，他会怎么办？在我看来你应该庆幸他死了。”  
  
Sophia还在抗争，她费尽心机隐藏和遗忘的真相在几分钟里被赤裸裸的摊开在眼前，她甚至不知道Charles是在什么时候了解全部的事实的。她只能通过最原始的举动来反抗，但她知道她毫无胜算。  
  
最终徒劳的挣扎伴随着破碎的笑声停了下来，Sophia整个人都笑的抖了起来。“哦，Charles，你真该看看你现在这幅情圣的样子。哈哈哈哈……你知道多久了？一年？两年？恩？如果没有我你早就被那帮老家伙们吞了！你怎么敢！你现在怎么敢为了一个婊……”  
  
Sophia的声音几乎在一瞬间全部卡在了喉咙里，她的脖子被Charles紧紧的掐住，整个人几乎都要被提了起来。  
  
“我不介意我父亲的死因，姑妈，我从来都不。”Charles的手随着他吐出的每一个音节在收紧，“他从未在我心中占过一席之地，就像我在他心中一样。”他稍稍松开了一点儿，但仅仅是几个呼吸后，又骤然压紧。“但是你不应该，不应该去碰Erik。我亲爱的姑妈，就像你自己说的那样，你在妄图移动自己的位置，而现在你把自己将死了。”  
  
Sophia挣扎的动作越来越大，赤裸的双脚踢打在铺满玻璃渣的地板上，血腥味渐渐蔓延的开来。就在她快要失去意识的时候，Charles突然间完全松开了她。她整个人瘫倒在沙发上，大口大口的吞噬着空气。  
  
“得了吧，Charles，得了吧。”Sophia仍然低着头，粗重的喘着气，但她的声音却异常的冷静。“要是你想，我绝对不可能靠近他半步。”她抬起了头，狼狈的外表却丝毫没有影响她的斗志。“你也很想知道，对不对？你的男孩，是不是真的完完全全成为‘你的’了？”她的声音里开始透露出幸灾乐祸，“你只不过是利用我探探路而已。你说，他要是知道你从来就没想过要杀Shaw，他会怎么办？哦……哦！我都等不及了，我亲爱的侄子，我都等不及看你是怎么步你父亲后尘的。”Sophia的目光渐渐变得有些癫狂，“啧啧，我知道你恨你父亲，但你不得不承认你们真的很像。一个为了自己的Omega肯去死，一个就快被自己的Omega杀死了。”她就像一个在施咒的巫婆一样露出了彻骨的恨意，“真是可惜，他根本就不爱你，他甚至没有因为我的话而露出一点情绪。”  
接着，几乎就是一个眨眼的时间，Sophia整个人都柔软了下来。她的表情变得充满哀伤和祈求，“别这样，Charles，别这样对我。那是个意外，你知道我有多爱你父亲，那只是个意外。你也知道我为你付出了多少，甚至对Edward我都没有付出过那么多。忘记他吧，Charles，他不值得的，你会遇到更好的……”  
  
Charles从放开Sophia的脖子后就再没有动过，他看着她的每一个表情，听着她的每一句话。在Sophia开始最后挣扎的时候，他蹲了下来，直视着她的眼睛。  
  
“医生总说家人的陪伴和静养能让Edward的精神分裂症有所好转，他一定也很希望看到你，姑妈。”Charles突然说起了毫不相干的事情，“我觉得送他回英国的祖宅一定对他的病情很有帮助。我想你也一定非常想回去，我总听长辈们说起你小时候和我父亲在那里的欢乐时光。”接着他似乎想起了什么有趣的事情，笑了起来，“我还特地让他们把宅子恢复成了你们离开时候的样子，房间、花园、所有的东西一点儿都没变。”  
  
Sophia的表情随着Charles说的每一个字慢慢变得不可思议，“你……休想！你休想把我和那个疯子一起关在那里！Charles Xavier！你要是敢……”  
  
“难道你不想回去吗？在那里回忆我父亲不是更加方便么，既然你那么爱他。”Charles站了起来，后退了两步，居高临下的看着Sophia。“你为我付出的够多了，也许现在是该你补偿自己儿子的时候了。”他转过身，向门口走去，“Nick会帮您打包行李，姑妈，毕竟误了飞机就糟了。”  
  
“他不会放弃的，”当Charles的手搭上门把时，Sophia的声音追了上来，“你只要看过他听到Shaw名字时的眼神就知道，他不会放弃的。”Charles拉开了门，将“我等着参加你的葬礼，Charlie Boy。”这句话隔绝在了门板之后。  
  
Charles走到电梯前，守在紧急通道口的Nick在得到他的指示后走向了Sophia的公寓。Charles跨进了电梯，在门关上后闭起眼睛深深吸了一口气，他从没有奢望家族内部风平浪静，但这种结果仍旧让他感到有些疲惫。Erik，Erik，他在心里念了两遍。Sophia有一件事情说对了，Erik不会放弃的。  
  
楼下早就有车等着，Donato在看到Charles的一瞬间有些许的不自然，当他打开车门的时候，Charles没有坐进去。他看了眼这个年轻的Alpha，后者立即低下了头，但很快他就想起面前的人不喜欢等待。  
  
“我们跟丢了他，先生。”Donato快把自己的舌头咬下来了，“不知道为什么，他一直没有从他躲进去那辆车底里出来，当我们的人拦下车后才发现他不在那里。”他一口气说完后，又张了张嘴，最终将道歉吞了回去。  
  
但很快Donato就从“要被处罚”这个恐怖的念头里跳了出来，然后又陷入了更加恐怖的念头。因为他的老板在听完这个汇报后竟然笑了起来，还拍了拍他的肩膀，最终什么都没有说的坐进了车里。Donato只能下意识的关上了门，坐进了驾驶座，在呆了好几秒后，才记起发动汽车。这真是一个艰难的夜晚。  
  
随着车子轻微的晃动，Charles的手在腿上有节奏的轻轻拍打着。Erik，Erik，他念出了声音。真是期待下一次见面。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十三章**

 

“啪……”一道亮光划破幽暗的空气，跳动的橘红色火焰在斑驳的墙上勾勒出模糊的影子。仅仅在几个跳跃后，这唯一的光源就化为一缕青烟。

 

Erik深吸一口气，尽量让尼古丁到达他肺叶里的每一寸地方。好几秒后，他才缓慢而有力的吐出烟雾。灰白色的气体在黑暗中显得有些突兀，Erik看着它们在空中变化出各种奇怪的线条，有些甚至可以拼凑出一个扭曲的空间，他突然间笑了起来。一开始仅仅是从胸腔扩散带动到肩膀的抖动，接着他越笑越大声，还未完全被吐尽的烟草甚至都呛进了气管。Erik开始剧烈的咳嗽，但似乎这丝毫都没有影响到他的大笑。笑声混合着咳嗽声，让这个又黑又静的地方显得更加绝望而诡异。

 

当自由飘散的灰色烟雾终于完全消失在空气里的时候，Erik好像笑够了。他直起不知道是因为咳嗽还是因为笑而弯下的腰，整个人都靠在墙上，长期待在幽暗的空间里，让他的眼睛已经适应了这里的光线。这是一个非常简易的房间，不过说它是房间已经太过恭维了，这个四面都是石墙的密闭空间里只有一个勉强能算是桌子的物体，以及一把椅子。

 

Erik站在角落，手上的烟已经快要燃尽，尼古丁混合着焦油燃烧的味道让这里至少闻起来不再那么该死的臭。Erik举起手，吸了第二口，也是最后一口烟。残渣被扔在了地上，他靠在墙上望着最后一点儿火光，他早该想到的。

 

他早该想到的。Erik自嘲的闭上眼睛勾起嘴角，Charles根本从来就没有想过要杀Shaw。他为什么要杀？Shaw虽然有与他能力所不相符的野心，但他并没有真正威胁到Xavier家族的利益。即使他在未来可能会带来麻烦，但解决这种事情这对Charles来说肯定游刃有余。尤其是到了今天，Shaw对于Arlen Knightley来说简直是一个活着的证据，他知道Randall Knightley一切或者大部分肮脏的小秘密。哪怕他没法利用Shaw扳倒自己的堂哥，也能让他寝食难安很久。他怎么可能让Shaw死，Charles怎么可能让Shaw死。

 

Erik在离开大宅后选了几个平时消息比较可靠的小混混据点“了解”了一些情况，随着越来越多的信息汇总过来，他每确认一点他的心就会往下沉一些。直到最后他已经不需要去判断别人告诉他的是真是假了，他早就想一个傻瓜一样，沉浸在Charles为他编织的美梦里。相信他所说的每一句话，从来都没有怀疑过他提供的任何消息。Erik觉得事情就像他从嘴里吐出的那些烟雾一样，明明是他制造的，但他没有办法让它们以自己想要的方式移动，更不可能去塑造它们的形状。一旦你伸手了，它们就会被打散然后完全消失。

 

现在Erik只要一想到，Charles是如何在他耳边用稍带明快的语调，告诉他每一条或者关于Shaw又或者关于他家族里其他什么事情的画面时，Erik就会想要吐。那些记忆是如此的清洗，他能够记得Charles每一个单词的音节是如何转换的，能够记得他身上的味道是如何混合着房间燃烧的松木气味让人那么的舒适和安心，但现在这些都会让Erik的胃翻腾起来。严格来说Charles并没有欺骗过他，他说的每一个字都是真实发生的，只不过他没有告诉Erik，Shaw仍旧还有选择。他从一开始就知道Charles是多么的擅长伪装，他无数次提醒自己陷入的有些太过了，但最终他还是走到了这一步。这太讽刺了，他母亲死之前让他跟着自己的心走，他从来没有做到过。这是唯一的一次，唯一的一次。

 

不知过了多久，原本靠在墙上的Erik突然间睁开了眼睛，像一头准备捕猎的豹子一样微微弓起了身体。他手上的柯尔特巨蟒仍旧像他身体的一部分，悄无声息的出现在他的手上。他犯了一个错误，他需要去弥补，然后……然后再也不会犯同样的。

 

 

Shaw艰难的单手撑着桌子，就是那张勉强可以算是桌子的东西。这个简陋的房间不再像几分钟前一样幽暗，在它的上方竟然有一盏灯，虽然它能够散发的亮度并不足以照亮整个空间，但已经足够了，它将Shaw狼狈的身影照的清清楚楚。他粗喘着气，眼睛不可抑止的的扫向地上躺着的两具尸体。这是他最后两个手下，虽然他并不完全信任，但真的是最后两个了。冒着青烟余热尚存的枪口仍旧纹丝不动的对着他，他腿上的贯穿伤也是拜他所赐。Shaw深吸一口气，抬起眼直视了枪口的主人。

 

“哦……看起来我的小Erik长大了。”Shaw的声音里充满着蝎子互相交叠攀爬时发出的沙沙声，让人从心底里翻出厌恶。

 

Erik没有开口，也没有移动。他静静的看着半跪在他面前的Shaw，这个曾经，不……是永远将他拉入仇恨深渊的敌人，如今如此不堪一击的倒在他的面前。他突然想起Charles的话，他说复仇并不能够带来平静。Charles错了，他现在就非常的平静。因为他已经无数次设想过这个画面，当他终于可以做到的时候，他会让Shaw跪在他的面前，然后他会毫不犹豫的扣动扳机。

 

“啧啧。”Shaw眼睛里的恐惧、惊慌仍在，但经年累积的恶毒与阴郁还是不由自主的散发了出来。“怎么了，Erik。你怎么不扣动扳机啊？你一定想过无数次了对不对？”蝎子还在爬，“哦哦……我想起来了，你现在是Xavier的小宠物。怎么？不听话了？多亏你的主人我才能活到现在，要是他知道你杀了我，肯定表情不会好看的。”Shaw稍稍挺了挺身子，令人不适的目光在Erik的身上扫荡了一圈，然后一个诡异的笑容扭曲的出现在他的脸上。“哈！我可怜的小Erik，Xavier没有标记你对不对？”他看似同情的摇了摇头，“哦，看起来你对他来说就是个新鲜的小玩物，毕竟你这样的Omega还真不多见。”Shaw眼睛里闪现出的恶毒光芒兴奋的几乎要将整个房间都照亮了，“你可得好好表现，不然你的Alpha都不愿意操……”

 

“砰！”子弹划过枪膛的声音在房间的四壁上折射出一个巨响，Erik的手不易察觉的抖了一下。然后他发现不是自己开的枪，Shaw整个人都僵直了，子弹呼啸着擦过他耳边的感觉是如此的清晰，耳膜鼓动拍打的声音在他的脑子里回荡。

 

Erik没有回头，他知道是谁了。皮鞋拍打在砖块上的声音有节奏的靠近，空气里的臭味、火药味、血腥味都被压迫着离开了Erik的周围。取而代之的是Erik熟悉的不能再熟悉的味道，他的手开始明显的颤抖了起来。刚才不管Shaw用多么恶心多么恶毒的话语都不能动摇Erik的手分毫，但现在他甚至没法控制自己的肌肉，不管Erik在心里强迫自己冷静多少次，他的手还是似乎不受他控制一般的摇晃了起来。

 

一只手攀附上了Erik的肩膀，没有什么温度。黑色的皮手套包裹着Charles Xavier精心保养的手，黑色的手套慢慢抚慰过Erik紧绷的手臂肌肉，在手肘的地方稍稍停留，随即又向前抚过小手臂，最终轻轻搭在他的手腕了。Erik的手抖的更加厉害了，这让在他枪口下的Shaw也紧张了起来。他原本孤注一掷的眼神里开始混合上一些希望，但恐惧和惊慌又不断的泛出眼眶，让他整个人都看上去非常的可笑。

Erik没有回头，他不知道自己是不愿意还是不敢看见Charles。他无数次设想过杀了Shaw的场景，但就在刚才，他的脑子一片空白，复仇是他唯一的活着的理由，当这个理由终将消失的时候，他不知道未来在哪里。他刚才并不是平静，而是无望。Erik在内心自嘲的大笑了起来，到最后，Charles总是对的。

 

Erik深吸了一口气，他本不应该这样做，他的周围全是Charles的气味，他以为自己会吐，但没有，他的身体是如此的渴望被这样的气息所包裹，从里到外都是。Erik绝望的闭了闭眼睛，他无路可退无路可逃了。

 

“砰！”Erik猛的睁开眼睛，发现震动来自于自己的柯尔特巨蟒，他抬头去看Shaw，发现后者捂着肩膀痛苦的倒在地上。

 

“你要是再敢动一毫米，我保证下一发子弹就是穿过你的太阳穴，Shaw。”Charles的声音并不是Erik所习惯的那种好像被天鹅绒包裹着的海水的声音，“在Erik做出决定之前你最好闭上嘴，选择权从来都不在于你，Shaw，你把自己的位置放错了。”

 

不可思议的表情出现在Shaw的脸上，“不，不……别耍小聪明，Xavier！明明是你们需要我！是你散出消息，希望我和你们合作的，我表示了我的诚意！你也来了，你看……我们可以好好谈谈，我活着对谁都有好处，难道不是么？！”

 

但Charles看都没有再看Shaw，他转过身，手指从扳机上抽了出来，但仍旧搭在Erik的手腕上。他的另一只手，轻轻抚上了Erik的脸颊，半强迫的转过了后者的脸。Erik仍旧垂着眼帘，没有看他，但Charles似乎并不在意，他仔细查看了一下Erik的脸，确保他嘴角的淤青是唯一的损伤后放松了一点儿表情。

 

“我知道你有很多事情想问，Erik，但不是现在。”Charles的声音又变回了Erik熟悉的那种，“你只需要考虑一件事情，你想让他死还是让他活。你也只需要知道一件事情，我，就是你的未来。”

Charles稍稍抬起头，在Erik充满苦涩烟草和血腥味的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。然后他放下了自己的手，退后两步，“我在外面等你。”

 

 

这里是Shaw最后的藏身地，他已经是强弩之末了，如果不是Charles适当的保护，他其实早就死了。那个小房间是这个建筑最隐蔽的一个安全屋，Charles走出房间后就站在门外，走廊里有一盏老旧的吊灯。从墙缝里窜进来的冷风把它吹的一晃一晃的，Charles就在这忽明忽暗里耐心的等待，好像这是这个世界上最重要的事情。一会后，一声闷响穿过厚实的砖瓦传到他的耳朵里，Charles的表情没有什么变化，他还是望着那扇门，等待着它的开启。当吊灯来回摆动到它自己都累的停下来的时候，门终于打开了。两边的光影有一瞬间的对冲，昏暗的走廊与昏暗的房间，勾勒出的身影也有些不真实。没有人动。

 

最终，Charles在心里叹了一口气，他抬起手，慢慢脱下手套塞进大衣里。然后他向前伸出双臂，就像他第一次在Erik的安全屋里做的那样，不过这一次，他稳如山峰的双臂恰到好处的围成了一个空间。

 

“过来，Erik。”

 

这句话划破沉默的空气，直直的敲进Erik的心脏，他的心开始剧烈的跳动起来。他从来没有这样紧张过，他母亲死的时候没有，他无数次面对死亡的时候没有，他杀死Shaw的时候也没有。Erik看着离开他仅仅几步路的Charles，那个简单的环就在他的面前，但Erik知道那意味着什么，那是语言所不能够概括、情感所不能够表达的东西。

 

没有得到回应的Charles并没有显得焦躁，他身体稍稍前倾，让自己整个人都暴露在灯光下。他直视着Erik，收敛起了自己所有的气息，但他没有屏住自己的呼吸。Erik在紧张的时候没法控制气味，木质的混合着金属的味道让Charles的胃都舒服的想要唱歌。

 

终于，几乎快过了一个世纪那么久，Erik动了。他先是稍稍向后撤了撤，这个动作让Charles的嘴唇不可察觉的抿了一下，然后下一秒，他几乎是用跑的速度迅速冲了过来。在Charles接住他之前，他们的嘴唇就碰撞在了一起，一瞬间，所有的气味都在两个人的舌尖炸了开来。不管是混合着两人血的铁锈味，还是刚刚开过枪还残留在手上的硝烟味，又或者是原本就属于他们的，永生无法剥夺的深入骨髓的只属于他们的味道。这些统统都被他们吞下了肚子，Charles的手臂在Erik的背后越收越紧，Erik的也一样。他们纠缠的越久呼吸就越困难，直到最后一丝氧气在唇齿的交融中被消耗殆尽，他们才分开。

 

肾上腺素的迸发在Erik的身上表现的更加明显，在稍稍几下平复的呼吸后，他的腿突然之间像是断了骨头一样被抽干了力气，他整个人都靠在了Charles的怀里。而后者稳稳的抱着他，有力的双臂紧紧贴在他的背上，这是最可靠的支撑也是最牢固的防塔。

 

Erik闭上了眼睛，他想起自己第一次正式见Charles的样子，他从车顶跳下去，两个回合就撂倒了Charles身边的保镖。他抬起身，希望可以看到被震慑到的Xavier家族首领，但他看到的却是一双蓝的发亮的双眼。Erik现在回想起来，他才发现，也许那个时候他就无路可逃了。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结。有一个番外。

**第十四章**

 

 

经过花洒塑形的柱状水花力道均匀的洒在Erik的脊背上，随着每一滴热水所带起的烟雾，渐渐将这个浴室都笼罩在一层细细密密的水雾中，就好像Erik现在的大脑一样。Erik双手撑着瓷砖，闭着眼睛，仍由水花拍打在自己的皮肤上。一个小时前，当Charles将他带出那间黑暗的、混合着腐烂与绝望气息的屋子时，Erik第一次感受到了照在自己脸上的冬日阳光是如此的令人安心，春天已经在蠢蠢欲动的等待着伸展与更替。

 

一路上Charles都没有说话，只身前来的教父开起车来，也还是那副不急不缓、从容不迫的样子，丝毫不在意他们现在其实并不是在自己的地盘上。但坐在副驾驶位置上的Erik就没有那么舒服了，连续好几天的不眠不休，加上突然放松的神经，让他整个人都看上去疲惫的一塌糊涂。刚刚被昏暗灯光遮掩的眼下淤青和一些小伤都开始集体轰鸣了起来，他难受的解开了安全带，试图让自己舒服一点儿。

当他们最终抵达大宅时，Erik只想好好洗个澡睡一觉，然后，他要和Xavier好好算算账。但明显这里做主的不是他，他的第一个计划就流产了。Charles坚持让医生先检查一下Erik的伤势，即使在他们都很清楚除了一些擦伤和长期没有良好睡眠之外，Erik整个人都健康的还能撂倒好几个Alpha。

 

于是，当热水终于冲刷上Erik的皮肤时，他的大脑舒服的在一瞬间什么都没法想。时间好像静止了，过往所有的悲伤、苦难、绝望与愤怒，似乎都随着水流被冲刷出了Erik的骨髓，透过他的皮肤渗出了他的身体。取而代之的，是一种Erik没法描述的感觉，因为它非常的陌生，但Erik知道自己并不讨厌或者害怕。Erik仰起头，让水流能够冲到自己的脸上，热水带走了血污和腐臭，同时也带走了Charles那一丝若有若无的气味。经过消毒处理的，毫无生气的水流替代了Charles那充满生命力和安抚感的味道。Erik皱起了眉头，伸手关上了水。长时间的清洗，让热水汇聚的水蒸气充满了整个浴室。连带着空气都湿润粘稠了起来，Erik不喜欢肺里这种潮湿的感觉，他随手拿起一块浴巾，准备走出浴室。

 

 

Charles在确定Erik一切安好后，就离开了，他还有很多事情需要处理。但一向耐心的Charles在今天却表现的有些急躁，即使是他的属下也能感受到他的心不在焉。他快速而强硬的下达了命令，甚至破天荒的没有征询任何人的意见，这在平时并不多见。但明显这位教父今天没有多余的心思来施行民主，在短短一个小时后就甩下了所有人，匆匆而去。

当Charles终于打开卧室大门的时候，他做了很多准备。他准备好迎接一个恢复意志和斗志的Erik的挑战，也准备好接受一个安静的陷入美梦的Omega所散发出的甜美气息，更准备好再次得到充满渴望、富有攻击性和依赖性的亲吻。但他真的没有想到这个。

 

屋子里非常的安静，床铺非常的平整，物品也都在原位。有那么一瞬间，Charles以为这个房间里空无一人。但随即，他的呼吸急促了起来，好像有什么东西在促使他不断更替肺里的氧气。他让门在身后自动的关上，但他的手却并未离开门把，在几个呼吸后，Charles果断而快速的让门锁清脆的敲击声回荡在安静却充满了上好木头燃烧后散发出的木香味的空气里。房间里没有生火，而Charles完完全全知道这是从哪里散发出来的。

 

Erik靠在浴室的墙壁上，他觉得自己一定是发烧了，仅仅是弯腰捡起掉在地上的毛巾，就让他整个人都差点儿失去平衡。黑白色的粒子一瞬间在眼前炸开，充斥着他所有的感官，浴室湿热的空气更加加剧了他的不适感。他勉强能够辨清方向，他的手摸上了浴室的门，用尽力气才勉强打开了一条缝。新鲜的空气在一瞬间争先恐后的涌进他的肺里，低了很多的温度又把他呛的缩了回去。在好几个呼吸之后，Erik的眼睛总算又能看清点儿东西了，他努力拉开门，希望能够坚持到倒在床上，而不是愚蠢的昏在浴室门口。可还没等他踏出第一步，他整个人又被逼退了两步。

 

几乎是在一瞬间，比刚才在浴室里还要湿热的气味就钻进了Erik的鼻子。在他的大脑能够告知他发生什么之前，他的身体就做出了回应，他不可抑止的大口吸取着这股有点儿混合着海水气息的味道。但这完全不够，它们争先恐后的涌了上来，淹没了Erik的口腔和鼻子，直接灌进了他的肺。有些甚至从他的皮肤里钻了进去，他整个人都被笼罩了起来，他觉得自己快淹死了。

 

“Erik！呼吸，Erik，看着我，呼吸。”

 

不知道过了多久，Erik的耳朵里不再充满着直线式的轰鸣，熟悉的却明显带着焦虑的声音混合着波浪式的温热海水拍打在了他的耳膜上。Erik感觉到自己侧了侧头，希望留住着令人安心的呼喊。然后他发现自己不再是靠在硬邦邦的瓷砖上，他的身下是柔软的，带着阳光和沙滩气息的丝织物。渐渐的，当他肺里的空气不再翻腾，当他的皮肤习惯于高温的包裹，Erik的呼吸慢慢平稳了下来。接着是感官的恢复，黑白粒子慢慢从他的眼前褪去，眼前的物体逐渐清晰。

 

他首先看到的东西证实了他的猜想，他漂在大海上。水流托起他的身体，偶尔有浪花拍打在他的脸上，不小心呛入的海水让他的肺有些难受。但天空是如此的清澈，白天与夜晚不可思议的同时出现，因为天空里即有被深蓝色夜空衬托出的璀璨而珍贵的星辰，又有包裹着可爱且温暖云朵的蔚蓝色蓝天。接着，天空变化了，蔚蓝色渐渐被吞没，那令人安心的云朵也被挤了出去。替代她们的是深邃的暗蓝，和蕴含在其中的点点星光。她们被慢慢放大，直到占据了Erik整个视野。

 

一会儿后，Erik才意识到，那是Charles的眼睛。他们靠的是如此之近，近到Erik能够听见后者血管里每一滴血液奔腾流淌过的声音。然后Erik的大脑终于将信息传递了出来，他发情了。

 

意识到这一点的Erik，反射性的想要后退。但禁锢在他背后和腰上的手臂却毫不留情的剥夺了这个毫无效果的反抗。手臂的主人用了些力气，反而将Erik和他直接的距离压缩为零。原本只是在描绘Erik唇形的舌头，强硬的撬开了后者的牙齿，长驱直入的开始索取想要的东西。Erik的舌头根本没有地方躲藏，很快就成为第一个战利品。

 

唇齿的交融，让原本还以为在梦中的Erik很快清醒了过来。他不知道自己是怎么从浴室移动到床上的，但明显这段记忆的空白不是主要矛盾。随着亲吻越来越激烈，Charles身上原本浓厚但并不具有攻击性的气味在慢慢改变。冲进Erik身体，控制着他四肢百骸的气息不再是温柔而令人安心的抚慰。属于Alpha骨子里的，带着原始而不可磨灭的本能开始显露出来。Erik熟悉这个味道，那是他第一次清楚的知道Charles想要他，以一个Alpha占有Omega的那种方式想要他。

 

Erik重新闭上了眼睛，他不再反抗，仍由海水替代血液冲刷过自己的血管，放任自己被身上这个Alpha的气味所笼罩。他从未如此渴望过，渴望被占有；他从未如此安心过，安心被控制；他从未如此爱过，被爱。

 

怀中身体的放松与配合让Charles满意挑起了嘴角，但他很明白，这不代表Erik是一个温顺的Omega。唇齿间单方面的捕捉很快就变成双方的较量，如果Charles不打起十二分的精神，那他的Omega就会抓紧一切机会反守为攻。从Erik身上散发出来的木香很快就染上了一层好闻的木头微微燃烧后的味道，这让Charles不可自已的断开了他们之间的亲吻。转而低下头，将鼻子埋进了Erik的脖子。

 

这个动作很快就引起了Erik的不满，他试图挣扎开Charles的束缚，去追求自己想要的。但后者却顺着他的挣扎，顺利的拉下了他身上仅有的遮蔽物。Erik更加不满了，他转了转头，有些赌气的不让Charles再像个鸵鸟一样埋在自己的脖子里。

 

看着自己身下有些闹脾气的Omega，Charles并没有生气。他顺势抬起了身体，不再紧紧贴着Erik。可这个动作让Erik变了脸色，他有些恼怒而不可思议的看着Charles。并且警惕的看向一旁的床头柜，他们都知道里面放着什么。Charles顺着Erik的目光看了过去，然后笑出了声。

 

“哦，我的Erik。真不知道我是该高兴你高估了我，还是该生气你那么低估自己。”

 

Charles边说边缓缓脱下了自己的外套，然后是领带衬衫。他拉起Erik的手，让后者的目光再次聚焦到他身上。他将手指插入了Erik的指缝，前后摩擦了两下，然后从手腕开始沿着血管抚摸过他整条手臂。不轻不重的抚慰让Erik有些疑惑，他青涩的样子，让Charles的目光变得深邃，深蓝色重新占满了他的瞳孔。

 

“我会占有你，Erik。这一次，不管你是否还会后悔。”Charles的手指摸索到Erik的锁骨，轻轻划动了两下，“我给过你机会，很多次。”

 

Charles的手指捏上了Erik胸前因为兴奋和不安而挺立的乳头，换来他一声模糊的呻吟。

 

“我要让所有人，只要一看到你，就知道你属于谁。”Charles手上的动作和他的声音一样，强硬直接不容任何反驳，这让Erik既想躲开又想要获得更多。

 

手继续向下，完全控制着场面的Alpha着迷的描绘着身下人匀称的腹肌。

 

“我会操的你脑子里除了我什么都想不起来，让你的身上散发出我的味道，让你的身体里充满我的精液。”

 

每说一个字，Charles手上的力道就重一分，他的身体也压低一点儿。而随着每个字的灌入，Erik的身体就会热上一分，不安也会消失一分。直到最后，Charles的舌头几乎要钻进到Erik的耳朵里。

 

“你可以信任我，可以依靠我，可以爱我。你必须信任我，必须依靠我，必须爱我。”

 

Erik的一切都在这句话里崩塌了，他的呻吟毫无压制的冲出了喉咙。他能够感觉到身体里，一股以前从未感受过的热流在冲刷，它从每一个细胞里带走的热量最终都汇聚到了他的下腹部。他难受的挺起下身，想要甩掉这种奇怪的感觉，却碰到了一个更加热的硬物。

 

放在Erik腰上的双手瞬间用力掐了一下，这让原本就没什么力气的Erik一下子软了下来。但硬物却丝毫没有离开，它紧紧贴附着Erik的阴茎。这个时候毫无经验的Omega完全不知道该如何应对，他错误的选择了逃避，试图通过扭动远离这个热源。很快这个动作让Erik付出了代价，Charles被激的一口咬在了前者的耳垂上。在Erik还来不及呼痛的时候，已经等不及的Alpha就快速解开了皮带，褪下了最后一层阻隔。

 

 

Erik死死咬住枕头，希望以此来阻止自己发出那种以前被嗤之以鼻的，他认为自己一辈子都不会发出的声音。但这太难了，每次当Charles的舌头舔过他的龟头，并且一路向下擦过他的阴茎，最终到达他那完全不受自己控制，不断在收缩蠕动渴望被填满的后穴时，Erik都没法控制住自己的叫喊。他精瘦有力的脚踝被Charles牢牢的握在手里，腿部打开，一切都暴露在了Charles的眼睛里。发情让Erik的后穴有些充血，Charles耐心的扩张并没有缓解他一丝的焦躁。随着时间的推移，和Alpha气息持续的入侵，Erik的腰开始无意识的挺动，而他所散发的气味也不再如一开始般清澈。燃烧过的干燥火柴渐渐变成混合着金属硝烟味的湿润原始森林，Charles不知道自己更爱哪一种，但他知道这两种味道都能让他抛弃一切。

 

当Charles试探着伸入第一根手指的时候，他这个永远不会停止挑战他的Omega愤恨的抬起了身体，用力拉下他的头，狠狠的咬在了他的嘴唇上。

 

“带点儿血大概能让你不会再像个磨磨唧唧的Omega一样准备操我。”

 

Erik是如此强大而特别，但他完全不知道一个Alpha在床上被挑衅之后的结果会是什么，尤其是这个Alpha是Charles Xavier。

 

在这句话之后的几秒里，Erik的记忆似乎像几十分钟之前一样，再次空白了。当他回过神的时候，他感觉自己的身体像是被一柄烧的滚烫的烙铁劈开了一样。他长大着嘴，却没有氧气进入，他甚至闻不到任何味道，他只能感受到身体里的烙铁在不断的击打着他。Erik身体里的热流似乎一下子找到了发泄口，两股热源在他的腹部对冲，很快疼痛和不适就席卷了他的感官。但Erik没有叫，这不是他经历过的最痛的事情，这点儿不算什么。

 

仅仅是在几秒后，Erik就感觉到击打停止了，但灼热感仍然停留在身体里。他稍稍转过一直侧着的头，调整了好几下呼吸。接着他闻到了夹杂着暴风雨气息的海水，Charles俯下了身体，用与刚才截然相反的温柔力道轻轻舔了一下Erik的眼睛。这个时候Erik才意识到，自己流眼泪了。他觉得这简直不可思议，从他母亲死的那天开始，他就再没有哭过。

 

Erik迅速转过头，希望掩饰这个事实。但Charles明显更快，原本掐在Erik腰上的手快速但却轻柔的放在了他的脸颊上。力道恰到好处的让Erik想反抗却又舍不得。

 

“我说过别老是挑战我的，Erik，你总是那么不听话。”

 

Charles的语气里充满着无奈、气愤和更多的歉意。他轻啄着Erik的眼睑，将最后两滴眼泪舔进嘴里。然后他叹了口气，想要直起身子退出去。

 

但很快Charles的动作就被阻止了，Erik的双腿有力而精确的环上了他的后腰，不给他任何后退的空间。Charles低头看了看Erik，后者一副你他妈的敢走的表情。他宠溺的摇摇头，再次俯下身，吻住了Erik。这一次两个人渐渐找到了节奏，他们身体的纠缠从慢到快。Erik的后穴从一开始的过于紧致慢慢变得柔软而灵活。他随着Charles的每一次顶入而放松，又随着他的每一次退出而收紧。

 

Alpha身下的动作在十几个来回后开始变得更加具有攻击性，越来越有力的撞击让缺少经验的Omega开始跟不上节奏。原本盘踞在Charles腰上的双腿变得无力而容易摆布，它们被Charles再次控制在了手里。Erik充满活力的，完美的肌肉在这场战争中表现的尤其引人瞩目。Charles的舌头不是在纠缠Erik的舌头，就是在描绘他身上的每一丝线条。

 

当Erik在剧烈的撞击和富有技巧性的抚慰中射出来的时候，他这个人都像是被海浪抛到了半空中，他飘了好一会儿。当他准备好再次落入水中的时候，迎接他的不是那温暖的，带着安全感的熟悉海水。而是铺满了砂砾的海滩。

 

回过神的Erik发现十几分钟前的那种撕裂感又回来了，但这一次有些不一样。如果刚才是有烙铁从外向内劈开他的话，那现在就是有一股热源也许就是一开始汇聚起来的那股，准备从里到外将他撕裂开来。Erik将眼神焦距到Charles身上，后者目不转睛的看着他，但没有任何想要停止的意图。Erik张开嘴，呻吟开始不断的向外蔓延。他试图说点儿什么，但他身上的Alpha，哦，这是他的Alpha，却还是保持着越来越快的频率。

 

汗水不断的从他们交叠的身上落下，丝质的柔软床单已经被汗液体液浸湿了很大一块。Erik的腰已经完全麻木了，但他的后穴却还是敏感的反馈着Charles的每一个动作，甚至还能描绘出他那又热又硬阴茎上的每一根血管。这种清晰色情到极致的感觉让高潮过后的Erik第一次感受到了羞耻，随着几个深而有力的冲刺，Erik体内的撕裂感达到了极致，再没有经验的他也开始意识到这是Alpha成结前的最后一步了。他们的眼神一直纠缠在一起，甚至比他们纠缠的身体还要热烈。Charles没有询问，因为已经不需要了，Erik会是他的，永远会是。

 

当Charles的阴茎最终埋入最深处，涨大的结牢牢的卡在Erik的身体里。当第一股精液有力的打进Erik的后穴时，他偏过头，让他的，终于真正成为了他的Alpha咬住了自己的结合腺。他们心灵的结合早于他们的身体，但身体上的标记仍旧让双方从心底里叹喟原始的伟大。

 

不管是Charles还是Erik，在刚刚完成标记的那几分钟里都没有说话。他们保持着这个动作直到灌入他们肺部的空气不再是混合着他们各自的味道，而是开始散发一种全新的，将会充满他们整个未来的气息。

 

【完】


	15. Chapter 15

  
**番外** **1**   


 

Dyson家族的银屏金屋一直是这个城市上流社会永远不会厌倦的谈资。作为一个靠游走在各种势力之间，充当中间人的角色，Dayson家筹办的各种舞会聚会绝对拥有很大的吸引力。

 

今天晚上也是如此，舞会已经过半，你很容易从大厅里各怀心思的人脸上读出他们今晚的收获如何。不过现在的Mr.Dyson并不像以前一样，将注意力都放在来宾身上。他躲在大厅的角落里，眼睛不时的向门的方向飘过去，他手上虽然端着酒杯，却似乎一口都没有喝过。随着时间的推移，一直善于隐藏情绪的中间人开始表现的有些急躁。

 

“镇定，父亲。”一个温柔却出奇冷静的声音在他的身后响起，“你不能表现的太反常，刚刚还有人问我你是不是身体不舒服。”

 

Mr.Dyson深吸一口气，定了定神，“我只是有些担心，亲爱的。没想到他也会来。”

 

“就连你也打探不出他这一年发生了什么，”温柔的声音低沉了下来，透露出一种与她Omega气味不太相符的气质。“这说明别人也不会知道。既然他来了，那我想我们需要改变计划。”

 

“我想今天不会是个好时机，Lynn。”Mr.Dyson的声音开始变得紧张，“我们一切的计划都是建立在以为他被驱逐了，或者死了，反正是离开了Xavier的基础上。但现在他出现了，我们……”

 

“我们没有时间了，父亲。”她提高了一点儿音量，语气坚决，“你必须相信我。”

 

Mr.Dyson看着自己的小女儿，要是自己的两个儿子能有这个女儿的一半，他也不至于走到今天这样的地步。他闭上眼睛，点了点头，“你需要我拖住Erik Lehnsherr吗？”

 

“不，我要你拖住Xavier。”

 

 

Erik有些无聊的打量着这个大厅里的一根柱子上的雕刻，他是非常想出来走走，但现在似乎待在这里比待在家里更加的无聊。不远处的Charles被几个人包围起来，正谈论着什么，虽然他的脸上维持着无可挑剔的礼貌笑容，但Erik能从他的眼睛深处看到深深的不耐烦。Erik叹了口气，看起来今天他非要出来的决定是错误的，可这不能怪他，他再在家里待下去就要无聊的拆房子了。

 

Erik的视线再次环绕了一圈，忽略了几个在暗处明显是看着他窃窃私语的人，对此他并不陌生。在他和Charles刚刚在一起的时候，后者的占有欲简直让Erik有种想在床上掐死这个Alpha的冲动。在完成标记后的那几天里，Erik就没有被允许单独下床过，甚至连用餐都是让人送进卧室。每次当Erik提出这是不正常的时候，Charles只会利用Alpha无耻的生理优势，将他压到床上操的他什么都想不起来。最后，Erik不得不将他的柯尔特巨蟒上了膛抵在Charles的下巴上，才让后者意识到Erik是认真的。而Charles的道歉方式一如既往的还是那么Xavier。他换了种方式宣誓自己的所有权，带着Erik去参加所有邀请他的宴会。这一下子点燃了他们那层次的社交圈，极少参加聚会的Xaiver家族现任首领突然间变成了宴会狂魔。他向所有能看到的人无声的炫耀着Erik，他不会主动介绍或者向别人解释他们之间的关系，但有眼睛的人都看的出来，Xavier家族多了一个举足轻重的人物。这伴随而来的除了真真假假的示好和献媚之外，也多了很多无端的揣测与攻击。但对此，Charles却一反常态的没有过多的介入，或者可以这样说，很多时候等到Charles知道的时候，这些都已经不会再成为问题了。他们之间维持着不需要语言交流的默契，Erik可以接受甚至是有些享受Charles对他超出常规的占有欲。而Charles也绝不会怀疑Erik的能力，甚至在别人向他告状Erik有些激进的处理方式时，得意于后者高效有力的树立威信方式。即便在家族内部，除了一开始的一些反对声外，大部分人都平静或者说是不得不接受，他们多了一个领导者。Charles从来都没有想要将Erik置于自己的羽翼之下，他的Eirk是顶级的狩猎者，而不是需要呵护的宠物。

 

“是不是很无聊。”

 

突如其来的声音让Erik迅速转过身子，“Dyson小姐，抱歉我没看到你走过来。”

 

“是Lynn，我想我们没必要那么生疏。”她的声音轻快而明朗，昭示着她的年轻与活力。她没有等待Erik的回答，继续说道，“我们上次见是多久前？一年？一年半？真没想到还能见到你。”

 

Erik对于今天会有人来探听他这一年的动向丝毫不觉得意外，但他却有些意外Dyson小姐语气里隐隐的敌意。他在外界眼里确实消失了一年，但这不代表他什么都不知道，Charles和他提起过最近Dyson家里不太太平，但似乎他们与Dyson家并没有利益冲突。

 

“也很荣幸再次见到你，Lynn。你看上去长大了点儿。”他记得之前很多次宴会都有见到过Dyson家的人，这不奇怪，这世上最难走的道路就是中庸之道，不偏不倚才是中间人能够活得长的秘诀，这是Dyson家的立身之本，就算是Erik都有些佩服这个家族的长寿。

 

清脆的笑声划过被奢靡酒气充斥的空气，“你很快会知道不是一点儿了，Erik。”她俏皮的眨了眨眼睛，“说实话，我父亲今天办的宴会无聊透了，我们去透透气吧？”说着，她向外探了探身子，“趁着你的Alpha正忙。”

 

Erik不太喜欢她话语里处处的暗示，之前即使是去参加宴会，他也尽量避免被人拉住攀谈，他更喜欢观察。

 

Lynn看出了Erik的犹豫，她挑了挑眉毛，“说真的，我们为什么老是要在意那些Alpha在想什么，我们就该做任何我们想做的事情。难道不是么，Erik？”

 

 

这是一个安静的房间，一关上门，一切就都被阻隔了开来，形成了一个独立的空间。Erik环顾了一圈，没有明显的危险。

 

“不用担心，Erik，这是我父亲的会客室。”Lynn非常随意的坐了下来，好像这里属于她一样。“想喝酒的话，自己倒。”

 

Erik没有动，他离开了门边，走到了Lynn对面的沙发前，并没有坐下。他们一坐一立，这场眼神的角逐持续了一会儿。

 

“说实话我以为你会做的更好，Erik。”Lynn的声音不再是哪种混合着天真与无畏的少女语气，“我刚见到你的时候，我知道你和我一样，我们都不安于做个乖巧的让人喜爱的Omega。我能看出来Charles Xavier对你有多迷恋，很多人都说你对他来说是一时新鲜，他们都瞎了。”Lynn微微抬起头，眼神变得惋惜，“真可惜，你没有好好利用。你刚消失的时候，大家都说是Xavier玩腻你了。但你知道我是怎么想的么？我在想，你终于动手了，当你能抓住一个富有权势的Alpha的心时，你能够得到你想要的一切。你有这样的能力和勇气，让Xavier家族改名。只可惜你失败了，死了，消失了。”她站了起来，仰头，看进了Erik的眼睛。“你浪费了自己的天赋，你在压抑自己的本性。你就甘心，被一个Alpha圈起来，为他而活，去做你以为自己永远不会做的事情？”她摇了摇头，“趁现在还不晚，Erik，我可以帮助你。你可以自己变成世界之王，而不是站在他身边。”

 

Erik非常非常平静的听完了Lynn的话，几乎连眉毛都没有抬一下。他在对方的身上，看到了一点儿自己的影子。他年轻的时候，曾经也是如此无所畏惧，与感叹命运的不公。他能够从面前这个姑娘身上感受到深深的不忿，她的野心与才智，与她的身份与身世在不断的拉扯着她的理智与情感。这个年轻、漂亮、大胆的Omega正在蠢蠢欲动，而Erik敢打赌，她的父亲与兄长一定对此一无所知。

 

“你的想法很危险，Lynn。”

 

“只有与自己能力不相符的想法才是危险的。”

 

“你甚至连怎么做都没有想过。”

 

“你怎么知道没有？”

 

“你一个小时前才发现我还活着。”

 

“我只用了三分钟就决定来找你了。”

 

Erik轻笑了起来，他摇了摇头，“下去吧，Lynn，回你父亲身边去。他现在需要你。”

 

Lynn的目光瞬间变得凶狠，“看起来你也不过如此，Xavier肯定把你的脑子操坏了……”

 

“我怎么做不需要你来提醒，Dyson小姐。”Erik的声音冷了下来，“你父亲不会希望看到你这样失礼的。”

 

Lynn后退了一步，野心与欲望仍旧积聚在她的眼睛里，她没有移开自己的视线，一直直视着Erik。突然间，她轻笑了起来，“伟大的爱情，恩？希望你不会后悔，Erik。”她绕着沙发走了一圈，如果忽略她的眼神的话，姣好的身形在礼服的衬托下让她显得温顺而可人。“你要知道，这个世上年轻漂亮的Omega到处都是。”

 

Erik在心里无奈的摇了摇头，如果是其他的Alpha向他如此挑衅的话，他至少还能动手。

 

“你还年轻Lynn，你很快就会发现自己的努力用错了地方。与自己能力相符的野心才是让你成功的动力，任何超出的部分只会让你痛苦。”

 

对面的年轻女孩笑容不减，“哦，别那么快有危机意识，我还没有把你踢出局……”

 

“看起来你们谈的很愉快。”

 

房间的门被无声的打了开来，Lynn在一瞬间的惊讶后收敛了表情。接着她用一种轻蔑的眼神看了下Erik，后者读懂了，他也很无奈，为什么Charles就是不能放心让他自己来。

 

“Dyson小姐向我阐述了一下未来，Charles，你不是在下面么？”Erik看着来人关上了门，径直向他走来。

 

“未来？我希望我有这个荣幸听听。”Charles的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着Erik，在后者的脸上读取着自己想要知道的。

 

“不是荣幸，你也包括在这个未来里。”Erik戏谑的向Lynn眨了眨眼睛，这被后者当成了挑衅，换来了一个怒视。

 

Charles挑起了眉毛，“我？这可真是个意外……”

 

还没等Charles说完，他就被Erik一把抓住了衣领，在一个有些压迫性的推搡中，Charles顺势坐在了一旁的沙发里。还没等他回过神，就感觉身上一重，Erik整个人都跨坐了上来。Charles反射性的搂住他的腰，防止他摔倒。从Charles的这个角度，能够看到对面的Lynn Dyson惊讶的张大了嘴，刚刚那种剑拔弩张的气氛一下子消失了。

 

Erik揪住Charles衣领的手没有放松，反而顺便拉下了后者的领结。然后他俯下身子，在Charles的耳边用Lynn完全能听到的声音说道，“刚刚Dyson小姐好心的提醒我，你面对的诱惑很多，而我并不认同。所以我在此向她演示一下，你一般喜欢怎么样的。”

 

Charles没有回答，因为他的嘴正被占着。骑在他身上的Erik完全将重量压在了他的身上，他们的唇齿激烈的纠缠着，身体贴的严丝合缝。很快，激烈的亲吻带出的气息充斥了整个房间，Charles的手下意识的顺着Erik礼服的下摆伸了进去。手掌沿着后者的腰线滑动，所有的动作在非常贴身的礼服外套上一览无遗。

 

Charles舍不得放开Erik的舌头，他睁开眼睛，向Erik的身后瞟了一眼。不管刚才的Lynn Dyson有多趾高气扬，毕竟是个刚刚成年的Omega，她没想到竟然会被如此毫不留情的羞辱。她的脸涨的通红，明明不要脸的是他们两个人，但她却一边羞耻的不敢看他们的动作，一边又被他们制造出来的声音和气味搞的心神不宁。当她不可抑止的再次瞟向这对再亲下去就差直接在这里开搞的夫夫时，她整个人被冻住了。Erik背对着他，明显非常享受自己Alpha的触碰。但Charles Xavier睁着眼睛，直视着她，他的眼神与他的动作截然相反，冰冷的好像在看一个死人。Lynn Dyson这才感到紧张，她突然间意识到了自己的愚蠢，但她似乎失去了对自己身体的控制，除了呆在原地之外什么都干不了。

 

Erik总算是想要喘气了，他稍稍抬起身子，断开了这个情色的湿吻。他将脸埋进Charles微微敞开的衣领里，呼吸着后者身上的味道。激烈亲吻之后的Charles也有些喘，尤其是Erik坐在他身上的重量让他心猿意马的很。

 

“滚出去。”

 

LynnDyson落荒而逃，甚至连门都没关上。

 

 

“别闹。”Charles的双手扣在Erik的腰上，阻止他缓慢而磨人的摇动。

 

Erik笑了起来，“走了？”

 

Charles无奈的摇摇头，“别勾我，这里不是我们的地方。”

 

Erik乖乖的不动了，但他没有下来，还是跨坐在Charles身上。对于这点，后者没有任何意见。

 

“Dyson家看起来还有希望，要是他的两个Alpha继承人有他这个女儿一半的野心和能力，他不至于变成现在这样。”

 

Charles的吻落到Erik露在礼服外的脖子上，“你很欣赏她？”语气不怎么爽。

 

Erik痒的缩了缩脖子，“收起你不可救药的占有欲，Charles。你得承认她确实很聪明，她缺少的仅仅是经验。”

 

Charles不轻不重的咬了咬Erik的脖子，“他们本来的目标肯定是直接找我，你的出现打乱他们的计划了。那么短的时间，能想出来这些，算她及格了。”

 

“你为什么上来？”Erik想要下来，但Charles的双手牢牢的桎梏着他的腰。

 

“得了吧，他们连拖我五分钟都做不到，我都快没耐心了，上来催催你。”

 

Erik不满的哼了一声，“我想回家。”

 

Charles这才松开他的手，“我也想。”

 

 

Erik走出房间的时候，发现楼梯上站着Xavier家的人。他叹了口气，这下好了，彻底让主人没有面子了。当他们回到大厅的时候，Mr.Dyson表情复杂的走了过来。Erik把他留给了Charles，他自己环视了一周，没有看到Dyson小姐。他心里有些后悔，虽然刚才他确实挺生气的，任何人想要染指Charles的意图都会让他很生气，但这样对待一个小姐也确实太过无礼。毕竟对方是正大光明的提出了挑战。

他们走出了大门，车子早就在等待了，Charles率先坐进了后座，当Erik想要上车的时候，他看到Lynn Dyson站在门口，看着他们。Erik想了想，向车里的Charles使了个眼色，Charles耸了耸肩，随便他。

 

“我道歉，Lynn。”Erik走过去，没有废话。

 

“值得么？”对方也没有废话，“为了他只做一个Omega。”

 

Erik笑了起来，“他从来没有让我做任何事，Lynn，一切都是我自己想做。”他的表情变得严肃，“我曾经也和你一样，觉得他们对Omega不公平，所以我要做的比任何人，比任何Alpha都好。我做到了，但这不妨碍我爱一个优秀的Alpha。”

 

Lynn似懂非懂的点点头，“我也道歉，其实我对Xavier没什么想法，他对我来说太聪明了。”

 

Erik又笑了起来，“我会转告他的。”他转过身向车的方向走了两步，又回过头，“今天不算什么，Lynn，你的能力和才智仍旧令我钦佩。他们可以用在目前最显而易见的地方，你的父亲看起来挺累的，他也许应该计划退休了。”

 

Erik坐进了车里，车子平稳而迅速的启动，晃动的车厢让Erik舒服的闭上了眼睛。

 

“她挺对你胃口的，一样都是那么不安分。”Charles还是有些嫉妒，即使他知道对方只是一个乳臭未干的小丫头。

 

Erik没有睁眼，“我在想，也许下一任Mr.Dyson要改个称呼词了。”

 

 

车子悄无声息的驶入了Xavier的大宅，刚刚停稳，车门就被打了开来。Erik知道今天是他非要出去的，但也许是这一年来他被Charles养懒了，他从来没有那么想念这里过。Charles快步跟上迫不及待的Erik，感到有些好笑，但他当然也想回来。虽然他和Erik一直待在一起，但现在和以前可不一样了。

 

房门被小心翼翼的打开，走廊的灯光沿着门缝划开一条缝隙。Erik轻手轻脚的走了进去，房间里安静的很，角落里的橘色灯光让整个空气都染上了一层睡意。Erik走到房间的中间位置，俯下身，看着婴儿床上睡得正熟的小男孩。他的嘴角勾起柔和的，混合着复杂感情的笑容，他没有伸手去碰，怕把孩子吵醒。Charles悄悄走到他的身旁，手搭上了他的腰，也许是双亲的气息让他感到了安宁，正做着美梦的小男孩踢了踢毛毯，双手无意识的挥动了一下。Erik的笑容扩大了一点儿，伸手重新把毛毯拉好，低下头亲了亲儿子的额头。当他抬起身子的时候，又得到了Charles的亲吻。他推了推这个永远不知道什么是和适宜的Alpha，提醒他儿子还在。但Charles并没有理睬，而是拉着保持着亲吻的姿势和来的时候一样悄无声息的出了房门。

 

Erik整个人都被压在了走廊的墙壁上，他们的亲吻与之前在Dyson大宅时不一样，没有故意夸张的成分。完全是出于想要亲近、想要将对方融进自己的身体。Charles总算是还有理智，他稍稍放松了点儿自己的压制，天知道这对他来说有多难。然后他们几乎是小跑着回到了自己的卧室。当Erik被再次压在床单上的时候，他想着，也许今天用上位也会不错。


	16. Chapter 16

番外2  
随着一声脆响，易拉罐被“啪”的一声拉了开来。冰镇后的罐体在炎热夏日中积聚起了一层水珠，随着饮用者吞咽时轻微的抖动而滑落入他的脖子。Erik一口气干掉了一整罐啤酒，他太渴了，都没来得及走出这家加油站便利店的小门，他甚至都没来得及先付钱。冰凉的液体争先恐后的涌入他快烧着的胃与喉管，暂时的清凉让他长长的舒了口气。他重新伸出手，打开冰箱的门，又拿了一罐。当他走到门口掏出现金准备结账时，不知道从哪个货架后面窜出一个跌跌撞撞的人。  
“别动！”来人手上拿着把枪，看着就让人紧张。当然不是因为那是枪，而是他的手抖的就像是帕金森晚期病人一样。  
Erik朝天翻了个白眼，这下那个人有的好得意了，什么事情都被他说中。  
“说了！叫你别动！”明显是初次抢劫的人根本不知道自己在干什么，他的枪口不断的在Erik与收银员之间晃动。  
收银员已经被吓的连按警报器都不敢了，Erik把啤酒安安稳稳的放下，举起手晃了晃，示意自己不会动。两个被抢的人那么听话，让这个菜鸟稍稍找回了点儿自信。可下一秒，当他的枪口刚刚晃离Erik两毫米，他整个人就惨烈的叫了起来。Erik夺过了他的枪，拗断了他的手臂，两个手臂。  
倒在地上的Alpha全然没有Alpha的样子，疼的滚来滚去，嚎叫的间隙夹杂着几声咒骂。Erik都懒得看他，从口袋里掏出零钱放在收银机旁，拿起啤酒转身准备出门的时候脚往外勾了一下，嚎叫呈几何倍的响彻了整个加油站。  
随着便利店门口风铃的摇动，Erik慢悠悠的走到自己刚加满油的机车旁，拔下加油管。他侧过头，黑色的路虎横在黄色沙土与升腾的热浪里，招摇的都没想过隐藏。Erik狠狠的踩了一脚发动引擎，在两个轰鸣后只留给这里一个空着的铝罐和一阵尘土。  
Erik开的很快，他已经很久没有这样畅畅快快的让风与阳光肆意的摧残他的皮肤。他丝毫没有顾忌速度的危险性，在转弯的时候甚至连速都不降，直接压低车身切了过去。吓的对面开过来的一辆车猛打方向，差点儿撞到跟着Erik身后的路虎。在两声刺耳的刹车声里，罪魁祸首幼稚的按了两下喇叭，像个胜者一样疾驰而去。  
最终完全超出法律规定的改装机车放慢了速度，轮胎在凹凸不平的路面上颠了两下，停在了一排小房子前。转弯进来的路口能看到一个破的快被微风吹倒的廉价租房广告，而这里可不是什么好玩的地方。  
“Erik……”机车刚停下，那排小房子最靠外的那间房子的窗户就打开了一条缝，半个脑袋颤巍巍的探了出来，小心翼翼的叫了他一声。  
“在我面前不用装，Jack。”Erik头都没有回，他蹲下来查看了下机身，似乎有些不满意。  
“说真的，伙计。”被拆穿的人耸了耸肩膀，拉开窗户整个人都坐在了窗台上。“才半年不见，你到底惹了什么人？”  
一张十美元纸币拍在了Jack的脑门上。“我住你的房子，付你钱，不是为了让你八卦的。给我你的修车工具。”  
Jack小心翼翼的把纸币叠好，放到自己衣领的夹缝里。“东西在老地方。”  
Erik绕道房子后面，毫不意外的发现几个人分散站在几个出入口处。他拎起工具箱，都懒得给这些在大热天还要西装革履摆谱的人一个同情的眼神。他走回机车旁，继续无视老友极端八卦的眼神，蹲下来开始调整排气管和避震的位置。  
Jack见他一副死也不说的样子，只能无趣的撇撇嘴，不再多问。但他还是不自觉的抬起头，往二楼Erik住的那间房间看了一眼，又低头看了看专心致志在修车的Erik，最终什么都没说的关上了窗户。随着金属锁扣住了窗户，Erik手上的动作停了下来。他没有站起来，只是微微侧过身，看向自己的房间。一会儿后，他重新开始自己的动作，可他拧螺丝的力气却有些不必要的重。  
终于，当太阳不再高高悬挂折腾地面上一切生物的时候，Erik总算是满意了。他用脱下的外套擦了擦自己的汗水和手，站起来准备回房间。房间里还有一场仗要打呢，他必须要赢。可还没等他完全站起来，一阵晕眩就如闪电般击中了他。整个世界都好像在他的脑海中转动，他分不清方向，所有感觉都好像消失了。他张大嘴喘了两口，一阵恶心又紧跟着差点儿把他的胃翻出来。他扶着机车，勉强没有倒下去。呼喊已经由远及近，他能感受到远处好几个慌乱的步伐在向他的方向靠近。  
“滚开！”Erik的声音划过他干涩的喉咙，显得不太有说服力。但明显被下达命令的几个人不这么想，他们停了下来。有些踌躇到底是应该遵从还是不遵从。Erik没有给他们思考的时间，他站直了身子，转过身直接回了房间。不适存在的时间只有短短几秒，在楼梯上Erik已经不那么难受了。一定是这该死的天气太热了，两罐啤酒不能抵销他在烈日下几个小时的自我虐待。  
房门被一把拉开，还残留挣扎在地平线上的金色光芒将漆黑的充满腐朽气味的房间照了个干干净净。Erik当然知道房间里有什么，就是他最不想看见的人。Charles Xavier安安静静的坐在不知道多久没有换洗的，已经泛黄的白色床单上。他总是这样，不管坐在哪里都好像屁股底下是王座一样。Erik本来就很生气，看到他这副不急不缓的样子就更加生气，他决定把这个Alpha当成空气。他跨过满地的色情和瘾君子才需要的广告，准备先去浴室。  
他刚跨出半步就被堵住了。  
“滚开！”Erik除了这句话，没有其他话好和任何与Xavier家族有关的人说。  
挡在他面前的人连眼角都没动一下，反而是抬起了手。Erik的眼神真的变得凶狠了点儿，如果他胆敢动手，胆敢像其他Alpha对待自己Omega一样。他就……  
手轻柔的落在Erik的额头上，稍低的皮肤温度让在热浪里翻滚了那么久的Erik舒服的想要呻吟。接着是更加冰凉温柔的触感，一条冰镇过的手帕划过了Erik的面颊。油污与汗渍在这条淡蓝色的丝质手帕上留下了暴殄天物的印记，但手帕的主人连个眼神都没给它。他们的眼神一直焦灼着，偶尔因为擦拭而有些阻挡，分开整整三天的两人都没有移开自己的眼睛。  
“我不是你养的金丝雀。”Erik一字一顿的说道，“我有权想去哪里就去哪里。”  
Charles没有立即回答，他让手帕最后一块干净的地方拂过Erik的脖子。“我从来没有限制过你，Erik。你能做任何你想做的事情，去任何你想去的地方。”Charles的声音并不如同他的动作般轻柔，熟悉他的人够能感受到他平静表面下的汹涌。  
“在你手下的监视下。你漏了个定语。”Erik几乎是咬着牙说出来的，他以为Charles至少知道他到底想要的是什么。  
“他们也是你的人，他们跟随只是因为这是他们的工作，你的安全……”Charles皱起了眉头。  
“我能够保护自己！”Erik几乎是在吼了，“看在上帝的份上，Charles Xavier！没有你的那二十多年我都活过来了！没有你我也能继续……”  
“没。有。我？！”Charles的声音完完全全的冷了下来，“你在考虑没有我的情况。”  
Erik被骤然靠近的散发着盛怒气息的Alpha逼的后退了一步，但很快就被勒着腰拉了回来。他错开了眼神，毫无理智的Charles几乎要压迫的他喘不过气。  
“是谁？不是我的话，还能是谁？”压在Erik腰上的手越收越紧，“任何胆敢碰你的人，你知道我会怎么做么？”Charles整个人都贴了上来，Alpha维护领地的本能开始挤压他的理智。“我会好好的邀请他来吃晚餐，看看他有什么样的本事，看看他到底哪里能勾引到你。他要是比我聪明，我就打开他的头颅，挖掉他的左脑。要是他比我敏捷，我就砍掉他的四肢。要是他在外表上比我更吸引你，那我就……”  
Charles没能说下去，因为被他的气息压的几乎没有反抗之力的Erik突然间开始了反击，一个漂亮的组合攻击后，失去理智的Alpha被自己的Omega牢牢的压在了床上。这下换Charles失守了，怒火影响了他的判断力，但这次的失败他并无不满，因为Erik吻他的方式几乎是要将他们之间的唾液都吮吸干净。  
“操！”Erik在心里唾弃自己，但他渴望他Alpha亲吻的想法战胜了一切。他一直知道Charles的占有欲异于常人，这次积聚爆发的矛盾也由此而来。但，“操！”Erik再次在心里唾弃自己，宣誓对于他主权以及将要如何折磨那些窥探他的Alpha的话语简直是这世界上最有效的催情剂。Erik已经湿了，他没有在发情期，就算在，他也从来没有湿的那么快过。  
等Erik想起要呼吸的时候，他们俩的裤子已经几乎毁了，一波波的情液透过Erik的牛仔裤在Charles的定制西裤上留下不可挽回的印记。但没有人去管，恢复理智的Alpha迅速找回了主动权。在Erik仰起脖子呼吸时，就已经开始轻咬露在外面的结合腺，Charles灵活的双手熟练的拉开了两个人的裤子。  
脖子上轻微的刺痛让Erik的身心都随着每一次舔咬而更加难耐，他骑在自己Alpha的身上，用力一把将Charles推的倒在床上。接着发生的事情有些失控，反正当Charles的阴茎捅进来的时候，Erik的叫喊几乎要掀翻整栋楼。  
在几秒，也许是十几秒几乎用尽全力的抽插后，Erik觉得自己的腰都快晃断了。“操！”Erik以为是自己把心里话喊出来了。但随即发现是Charles说的，可他的Alpha从不说脏话，他从来没有听到过。于是Erik停顿了下，接着尝试性的收紧了一下后穴。接着，一连串的污言秽语从Charles的嘴里蹦了出来，几乎都是关于Erik有多么紧多么热，要是他敢为别人张开双腿就会做些什么毁灭世界的事情。以及Erik只能是他的，只能骑在他的阴茎上，只能被他的结锁在床上，只能被他的精液灌满，只能怀上他的孩子。每说一个字，Erik的后穴就不受控制的绞的更紧一分。  
Charles坐了起来，他的手死死扣住Erik的腰身，保持着几乎与一开始一样的激烈频率。处于上位的Omega被顶的完全失去了一开始的气势，只能依靠Alpha的手臂才能勉强保持住平衡。Charles不再说话，只是不断的从Erik的耳后舔到脖子，再原路返回。Erik有些不满，他还没听够自己Alpha的胡言乱语。  
最后，Charles的唇齿停留在Erik的耳垂旁，用与身下略显粗暴的动作完全相反的语气轻轻说了一个“Sorry。”Erik在这声道歉中痉挛了起来，积蓄了三天的愤怒、不安、思念在这一刻全部随着这声道歉与射进他体内的精液消失了。  
当Erik的腰终于贴上床垫时，他下意识的呻吟了出来，然后感觉还在他体内的阴茎不听话的跳动了下。他赶忙往前移动，想要跑。但他的Alpha明显对他这个动作很熟悉，早就用手臂断了他的后路。  
“别动。”Charles的声音充满了高潮后的倦懒以及还未完全满足的嘶哑。“就一会儿，我保证。”  
Erik半是心软半是真的怕Charles再发疯，他没有动。廉价宾馆房间的味道简直让人难以忍受，之前三天他其实都没有怎么睡好。Erik在心里自嘲了一下，以前他哪里会管这些，能活命就行了。现在他躺在Charles怀里，被他的Alpha用好闻的混合着大海与阳光的气味包裹住，他整个人都昏昏欲睡。  
“我刚才是认真的。”Charles稍稍抬起身子，对上Erik转过来疑问的眼神。“我是真的很抱歉，Erik。我从来没有想要禁锢过你，我只是……”他罕见的叹了口气，“我只是不能冒任何失去你的风险。”  
Erik彻底心软了，“我应该告诉你我的想法，”他抬起脖子迎接Charles落下的和好之吻，“而不是一走了之。”  
Charles弯了弯嘴角，“所以我们打平了。”然后他的眼神再次变得有些严肃，“不过你要和我保证，无论发生什么，考虑没有我在你身边的情况是绝对不允许的。”  
Alpha就是Alpha，有些毛病是怎么都改不了的。Erik点点头，他现在只想好好睡一觉。Charles看着怀里渐渐陷入沉睡的人，虽然非常不满目前周围的环境，他的Erik就算是离家出走也应该去住五星级酒店，而不是窝在这个鱼龙混杂的地方。但他还是重新躺下，陪伴自己的Omega度过接下来几个小时的睡眠时间。他可以在这段时间里，好好考虑下到底有没有其他Alpha在觊觎他的珍宝。


End file.
